Jacinda's pokemon adventure
by Bloodred 321
Summary: Jacinda lives in a house hold with a hateful step mother and father who only sees her mother in her. When her older brother come home he helps her leave home to become the pokemon trainer she has dreamed of becoming. Not the best summary still a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Okey everyone sorry for the long wait here is the first revised chapter for this story. Now for those who are already read this tell me how you think it is from the original and for those of you who just started reading this I hope you enjoy. Please review.

* * *

><p><strong>[Past]<strong>

Even though I was young I remember when our family was happy. There was my older brother Justin and I and our mother Lily and father Adam both former pokemon trainers. I had wanted to be just like them going on my own journey meeting new people and pokemon. My brother an I would always argue on who would be the best pokemon trainer.

"I think you two would make wonderful pokemon trainers but you must always remember to have faith in your pokemon and yourself" was something my mother would always say. My father was one of the best Neurologist in all of kanto working in Saffron City but even though everyone came to him to preform a surgery he always made time to spend with use we even got to go with him to work a few times.

Though my mother was a stay at home mom she volunteered regularly at the local Pokemon Center helping out Nurse Joy with sick or injured pokemon. She had a vast knowledge on medicine and natural ways of cursing pokemon illnesses. I loved to watch my mother work and toke every word every lesson she taught me to heart.

My favorite memory was when my parent would bring their starter pokemon from the lad. My mother had a Venusaur and my fathers black Charizard. Dad would always take us riding on his Charizard I love the feel of the wind on my face. Moms Venusaur had a special way of making me feel better. She would wrap her vines around lift me up high in the air and rocking me back and forth singing. Yes we where happy but that all soon changed.

It was a few days after my fourth birthday both our parent were away and our neighbor Miss. Jones was watching use when the phone rang. Justin and I were watching a pokemon battle on tv when Miss Jones came back and told us to get our coats.

"Where are we going" I asked her.

"We have to go to the hospital" she told us and put us in the car. The drive was silent all the way to the hospital and the moment we got the it was chaos. There we doctor shouting and running back and forth. We went into the waiting room until a doctor walked over to us.

"Okey you guys stay here I be right back" said Miss Jones as she walked off with the doctor.

"Justin whats going on?" I asked.

"I don't know" he said. We sat and waited for ten minutes before Miss Jones came back with tears in her eye I asked her what was wrong but she just hugged me the. I saw dad heading our way. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Can you gives us a minute" he asked Miss Jones.

"dad what's wrong?" asked Justin when she left.

"Well there was a really bad accident at the pokemon center"he said sitting down.

"Is mommy okey?" I asked.

"No mommy got hurt really bad" He said he graded us and pulled us in a hug. "Mommy's in heaven with grandma now" and with those word I finally understood my mother would not be coming home.

* * *

><p>It was a year after my mother death and thing were trying to get back to normal. We had found out that a fire had broke out at the pokemon center but it was still under investigation as to what caused it. It took dad months before he was able to go back to work. There were many people coming in and out of our house checking to make sure we were okey. One woman in particular came to see my dad. She had short black hair with brown eyes named Madison. She was an old friend of his and my mom and a year later they announced they were getting married.<p>

I thought Madison was nice but in my mind I only had one mother. She stayed at homeacting like the sweet and caring step mother but when dad was at work thats when her true colors showed. I was sitting in the living room watching a pokemon battle imaging it was me battles

"Thats going to be me one" I say aloud with a grin on my face.

"A weak little girl like you could never become a pokemon trainer," she said with a sneer "you wouldnt last a day." I turned to see her standing in the doorway.

"I is so my mommy told me I'll be the best pokemon trainer" I glared defended my self.

"Well sorry to break it to you kid but your mother lied to you" She said with smile.

"My mommy would never lie to me she was awsome and im going to be just like her" I say getting angry.

"Well your going to be just as pethetic as she was too" she said with a wicked smile.

"Shut up you stupid ugly wench" I yelled and turned back to her which was a mistake. She grabed a handfull of my hair and lifted me up until my feet barly touched the ground. I started to scream and claw at her hand to let me go.

"Listen here you little bitch," she hissed in my ear," You mother is dead I run this house now and you will show me some respect." She threw me and my head collided with the floor hard. i cried in pain and that was when Justin walked in.

"Jacinda what happend" he said rushing to my side"

"oh dear she was running and she trip and fell Jacinda are you alright" asked Madison with fake concern.

"Come on lets go get you an ice pack" he said carring me to the kitchen. "Are you okey?" he asked. I nodded yes but didnt look up. he wiped off my face with a towl. "Did you really fall" he asked I looked up to see his seirious face then looked behind him to see Madison glaring at me.

"Y-yes i shutterd looking down. He looked behind him but she was already gone. The look in his eyes told me that he didn't believe me but I stayed silent. That was the first day that the abuse started more mental than physical. I would argue and tell her that the thing she said were not true but when you hear thing like your pathetic or you'll never be any good at anything over time you start to believe it. Justin notice my change in demeanor and tried to talk to me but I would pretend that everything was fine. the day he turned eleven he left for his journey.

"I'll miss you little sis" he said hugging me.

"Yeah me too" I smiled.

"In another year your going to be starting your journey" he said with a smile.

"Maybe" I shrugged.

"You will and you'll be great" he said while I avoided his gaze unknowing that he was glaring at Madison. Then he left with his starter pokemon squirtle but what he didn't know is that without him their that year with Madison was worse.

* * *

><p><strong>[Present]<strong>

It's been a whole year since Justin left for his journey and he would be come home today. I was looking forward to it we didn't talk much while he was away because of a certain someone. Everything with Madison got worse when he left and because dad was always working I suffered In this house. I had bruises on my back and shoulder from yesterday after I supposedly talked back.

"Jacinda" called Madison from down stairs in a sweet voice. I growled and headed down stairs.

"Yes" I simple said.

"I need you to make dinner for when you brother comes home" she simply said handing me a list.

"Is that it" I asked suspiciously but she simply walked off. I was confused until I got to the kitchen. "Dad."

"Hey sweet heart" he said pulling me in a hug catching me off guard.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I took off to welcome Justin home" he said.

"Oh" I say looking down.

"Are you okey?" He said.

"Yeah" I faked a smile

"You know you can tell me anything" he said looking at me.

"I know" I said not able to meet his gaze.

"Okey well hurry back" he said I nodded and left.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone" Justin said as he walked into the house.<p>

"Justin it's so good to see you" Madison said with a smile.

"Yes it's good to be back" He said giving her a quick hug. Behind him walked in his two friends.

"These are my friends May and Arthur" He said moving out of the way to give them a better look.

"It is so nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. White" she grinned holding out her hand. "Same here" mimicked Arthur.

"Oh please call me Maddie" She told them shaking both their hands. "And it's nice to meet you too," added Adam also shaking the hands. "Son how have you been."

"Iv been well dad" Justin said shaking his hand, "Where is Jacinda?"

"Dinner is ready" shouted Jacinda from the dinning room.

"Well that is her so why don't we go eat," announced Maddie. As they walked into the kitchen their noses were filled with a delicious aroma. When they looked at the food, they saw it was pasta.

"Jacinda what happen to what I had on the list," questioned Maddie glaring at her?

"I got this idea when I was in the store" I smirked . That all sat down and dug in.

"Oh my god this is so good. What is this" asked May?

"Pasta carbonara" she replied.

"You know my mom makes this all the time, but it has never tasted like this," said Arthur.

"That because this is my special recipe" I explained.

"Yes Jacinda just insisted on making dinner tonight," said Maddie ignoring the look I gave her. "So tell us about your journey Justin."

"Well I have seven badges, and after I get my eight I will be qualifying for the Indigo plateau" he simply said.

"When will that be" asked his father?

"Not until another three months I thought it would do me some good to come back home and train" replied Justin.

"Are you two going to be fight in the Indigo plateau too?" asked Maddie.

"No I want to be a pokemon researcher like professor Oak," said May. "And I want to be a doctor," added Arthur.

"Well those are too great professions to go into," said Adam.

"What about you, Jacinda are you going to become a pokemon trainer like your brother" asked May?

"I don't know I don't think I'll be that good at it" I say looking down with a sad smile

"What are you talking about you'll be great" said dad but I just shrugged my shoulders I miss the looks shared between my dad and brother.

"Well I think you should" Arthur said with a smile.

"Hey how about when we're done eating we show you all our pokemon" grinned May.

"That's a great idea," said Adam. And with that they all started to eat quickly.

* * *

><p>Jacinda pov<p>

When everyone was done eating I gathered up all the plates and put them in the dish washer. After I turned it on, I walked outside to see my brother releasing his pokemon. It out came Blastoise, Nidoking, Primeape, Arcanine, Gengar, and Electabuzz. Next was May's turn with her Butterfree, Jigglypuff, Poliwag, and Eevee. And last was Arthur with his pokemon Zubat and Persian.

"Well with such a powerful pokemon I have no doubt you will win," said dad admiring Justin's pokemon.

"Oh my god your eevee is so cute May" cooed Madison as she cuddled the pokemon to her chest. May's butterfree flew over to me and landed on my head.

"Oh I'm sorry she does that sometimes" apologized May.

"It's no problem at all" I tell her petting butterfree on top of her head. "Arf" came a sound behind me, as I turned around to see Arcanine walking up to me "hey boy" I smiled as I rubbed his ear. Turning to my brother "I see you evolved him."

"Yes I wanted to make sure he was at his strongest for the last gym leader" He said walking up to use, "how have you been?"

"Fine why" I asked eye balling him suspiciously.

"No reason" He said, "You know tomorrow is the day Oak gives out the starter pokemon to new trainers."

"So" I tell him.

"Come on Jacinda ever since we were little we talked about becoming trainers" whispered Justin.

"Yeah well things change" I growled glaring at my step mother as she was telling May how cute her Jigglypuff was.

"If you change your mind meet me out here at midnight" with that been said he walked away. I stared after him not noticing my father's eyes on us.

"Oh my I did not realize it got this late" said Maddie looking at the time to see that it was 10:00 pm.

"Is it okey if we stay here the night" asked May?

"Of course we have plenty of spare room alright everyone time for bed" she said. Justin, May, And Arthur put pokemon their back in their balles and headed for the house. I said goodnight to both of May and Arthur and headed for my room. I fell face first on my bed 'What should I do' I began to think back to what my brother said. 'I do want to be a trainer I'm afraid' Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I tell them not sure who it is. I turned my head to see my dad walking in "dad." But instead of saying anything he walks and sits on my bed. I get up and sit next to him. We sat there in silences for the longest time before he finally spoke.

"I sorry" He said.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked.

"Because if I had been here more I would have seen these changes in you" he said looking at me.

"Dad I'm fine" I try to reassure him.

"No your not please talk to me" he begged "why do you doubt yourself?" I was going to answer but I them thought of all the things Maddison told me.

"What if I'm no good?" I asked with my head down.

"What happened to that strong five year old who told me they will be the best trainer I the world?" he asked. "I miss that little girl." I looked into his eyes and remembered how I was before everything changed. How I would dream of pokemon wanting to see them all I still want that. Dad smiled when he saw the longing I had in my eyes. It vanished when he pulled me in a hug causing me to gasp in pain."What wrong did I hurt you?" I remember I still had the bruises from last night.

"I fine" I say.

"Is it your back" he tried to turn me around to have a look but I stopped him.

"I fell yesterday but in fine" I quickly say looking away.I new if he saw he could tell the difference from a fall to a leather belt wound.

"It eleven forty you got twenty minutes to get ready" he smiled when I looked confused. "Your bother is waiting outside." I nodded I was still not sure but I headed to my closet to get a change of clothes and else I would need anything. My dad hanging me my backpack with my toothbrush and mouthwash already in it. I nodded signaling that I was ready and we head downstairs to the front door. We walked out to see Justin and Arcanine waiting on us.

"You won't make it on foot and be on time so Arcanine will take you" he informed.

"Thank you Justin" I say giving him a hug that he helped climb onto Arcanine's back.

"Be safe" my dad said I nodded and we took off through the night.

* * *

><p>Alright here is the first revised chapter remember chapter two and three will also be revise so keep a look out. Please review or pm me with any comments, questions, or advise.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone here is the rewritten chapter 2. Didn't really do a lot of changes like I did in chapter 1 only a few this here and there but I hope you read and enjoy. Please remember to review and pm me with comment, questions, or advise :)

* * *

><p>Normal pov<p>

Right outside of Pallet town on the side of the road lays Jacinda and Arcanine fast asleep. They had arrived late in the night and went to sleep not wanting to be tired for the big day. Arcanine had his body curled around Jacinda as she rested on her head on his and had a large blanket wrapped around them both. "beep beep beep beep" the alarm on Jacinda's watch began to go off signaling for her to wake up. Arcanine pushed at her with his head trying to get her up. "What" groined looking at her watch to see that it is 8:30am. She got up and began to stretch. A few meters away she spotted a stream and filled her pot with water. With it, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Looking down at the clothes see had on yesterday, she thought 'I need a shower' while brushing her hair.

"Miss. is everything alright" Jucinda turned around to be greet a woman with reddish-brown hair in a pony tail smiling at me.

"Oh yes everything is fine" Jacinda told her with a smile.

"Are you a trainer" the woman asked looking at arcanine?

"Oh no he belongs to my brother, I here to get my first pokemon" said Jacinda.

"Oh I remember that day like it was yesterday when my son left on his pokemon journey" she announced.

"Really which starter pokemon did he choose" Jacinda asked excitedly?

"He woke up late that morning, and the Professor didn't have any starters left but could get a pikachu that he had caught" she said.

"Well that cool but I best be on my way" Jacinda tells her.

"Would you like some breakfast" she asked?

"Um sure," said Jacinda a little.

"Splendid, by the way, my name is Delia ketchum" she said.

"Jacinda." She replied.

"Oh and don't worry the professors lab is right down the road from my house" replied Delia with a smile. With that Jacinda and Arcanine followed her to her home. When they got there Delia immediately went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Miss ketchum do you mind if I use your shower" asked Jacinda peeking into the kitchen?

"Not at all its upstairs to the left," said Delia. Jacinda walked upstairs toke a quick shower. Getting out she looked at her watch to see that it was 9:15. She got dressed ( if you have played black or white than you know how the female starter dresses that is what Jacinda wears) and walked down stair.

"Miss ketchum I have to go, I don't want to be late," said Jacinda.

"okay but please do come back after you get your pokemon so we can talk some more" asked Delia?

"I will" she replied running out the door to see Arcanine waiting for her. " Lets go" she said while jumping on his back, and they took off.

* * *

><p>Jacinda pov<p>

"Wait here Arcanine" I tell him walking into the building. "Hello is anyone home."

"Yes how may I help you," said a man walking out of the back room.

"Are you Professor Oak" I asked.

"Why yes I am and who might you be" he asked?

"Hi my name is Jasinda White, and I'm here to pick my first pokemon" I say with a smile.

"Oh then, please follow me" he said with a reassuring smile. As we walked through the lab he asks me "are you related to Justin White by any chance?"

"Yes he is my brother" I tell him.

"So your Lily daughter" he said.

"You knew my mother" I asked in shock?

"Yes we were close friends I'm sorry for you lost" he said,

"I remember you from the funeral" I say thinking back. We arrive in the lab and in front of us sat three pokeballs on a lad table."Come on out everyone" he yelled while releasing Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle.

"So that means I'm the first one here" I say to him.

"Yes so you get first pick" He replied. I looked over each one fully aware that anyone of them would make a perfect starter pokemon but I had already made up my mind on who to choose the morning.

"I pick Charmander" I say to him.

"Char char," said Charmander jumping up excitedly.

"Well someone is happy now here are five pokeballs, a pokedex and a map with the location of all the gyms on it.

"Thank you professor smiled Jacinda.

"You going to be a brilliant trainer just like your mother," he answered, "she had this special bond with her pokemon to. They were more like a family than a team." He walked to one of his book shelves pulling out one of the books. "Here is a picture of her when she was your age." He gave me the book. I notice how much she does look like me accept the eye which by brother has an in her arms a Bulbasaur.

"Is her Venusaur flora here" I asked?

"yes she is please follow me" He said.

"Come on Charmander" I smiled down at the pokemon.

"Char Char" Charmander replied and began to follow me and professor Oak. He led us to forest areas on the land that he owned.

"Flora" He called as we stopped by a stream. After about a minute out came a Venusaur.

"Saur" she replied stepping up to us.

"Flora look who came to see you" Professor Oak said stepping out of the way to give her a better look.

"Hello flora" I say with a smile petting her on her head.

"Saur" she replied smiling at me. charmander peeking from behind my leg to get a better look. As he did that Flora let loose her vines and began to tickle her with them.

I'll leave you to alone" said Professor Oak and walked back in the lad.

"I've miss you" I say with tears in my eye. Flora mugged me with her head. I kneeled down and rested my head against hers. "For the past five years I was told I would be no good, pathetic and I started to believe it." I petted Charmander on the head "I want to prove that person wrong but what if shes right." I began to wonder why I came here then flora raps her vines around me and lifted me up in the air. As she rocks me back and forth and starts to sing all my doubt melted away. When I looked into her eyes everything my mother taught me came rushing back. I new then I would never let anyone pull me from my dreams again. "Thank you Flora," I say when she put me down, "I fist when I'm in the area." I head back in the lab and there stood a boy about my age.

"Good morning I'm Don Smith"he said to Professor Ockham

"Good morning this is Jacinda" Oak introduced me.

"I see you chose Charmander" He said with a smile.

"Yes which on are you going to pick" I asked him?

"I don't know yet" he said.

"Well how about we take a look at them," announced the Professor as he released them from their balls. Don looked between Bulbasaur and Squirtle checking them out.

"I choose Bulbasaur" he finally said.

"Bulbasaur" cried Bulbasaur tackling him to the ground.

"Well someone likes you" I laughed.

"Yeah" He said with a smile.

"Squirtle" sobbed squirtle sitting on the ground.

"Do you worry Squirtle, there's still one more trainer" Professor Oak reminded. With that he got excited and was returned into his pokeball. The Professor gave and explained everything he gave me to Don.

"Hey Jacinda you want to battle" He asked?

"Sure" I told he and begain to look at my new pokedex to see what moves she can do. 'So she can use growl and scratch okay I can work with that' I say to myself "You ready charmander."

"Char" she replied stepping in front of me. I see Don's Bulbasaur doing the same.

"Alright Bulbasaur us Tackle" he shouted. Bulbasaur came charging at us quickly.

"Charmander dodged and uses scratch" I tell her. Just when Don's bulbasaur was right on top of use, Chrmander move out of the way and attacked his side with a series of scratch attacks. Bulbasaur slide across the floor and feel unconscious.

"And the winner is Jacinda from Viridian city," Announced Professor Oak, "Now Don here is a machine where you can heal your pokemon."

"Thank you Jacinda" He said walking to the Machine.

"You welcome and I must be going now" I tell them while returning charmander to her pokeball.

"Good bye Jasinda and remember what I said" reminded Professor Oak.

"I will" I replied running out the door. "Arcanine." He runs to my side, and I jump on his back. "lets head back to Delia's house" and he took off.

* * *

><p>"Miss ketchum" I called walking through the front door.<p>

"I'm in here," she called from the kitchen. I walked in to see her place two plates on the table, "I just finished breakfast, please sit down."

"Thank you" I say to her, and I began eating.

"Well like I told my son you can't go on a pokemon journey with an empty stomach" she says with a smile.

"When did your son start his journey" I asked?

"About a months ago," she says, "oh before I forget which pokemon did you choose?" I released charmander from her pokeball. "oh she is so cute." As she cooed over charmander I finished eating.

"Well we had better get going" I announced.

"Alright well here is my phone number, if there is anything you need, please call" she replied handing me a piece of paper.

Thanks and I will come on Charmander" I said as I put the paper in my pocket and headed for the door. I returned charmander to her pokeball and climbed up onto Arcanine. "Lets go home."

* * *

><p>Please review or pm me and tell me what you think. I look forward to hearing from you.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone here is the rewritten chapter three. Hope you guys like the changes I'm still debating on wether or not I will rewrite chapter four what do you think? Please remember to review :)

* * *

><p>Jacinda's Pov<p>

We had arrived in viridian city around 1:30 in the afternoon. "We made it here in good time" I say to arcanine. I reached for charmanders poke ball and released her. "Come on out charmander" I yelled.

"Char Char" she said with at smile on her face. I smiled down at her, and we continued to walk towards home. We were halfway to the house when charmander stopped.

"What wrong" I asked turning to her? She turned to the side street and ran down. "Arcanine will meet you at the house I am going to go get charmander."

"Ark" he barked and ran the other direction. I ran down the path charmander went. 'Were is she' I thought looking around.

"Char Char" she called. I followed it which lead me to the park.

"There you are " I spoke as I spotted her. As I got to her side I see a girl kicking a psyduck. "Hey stop it charmander stop her." Charmander pushed psyduck out of the way before she could deliver another kick.

"Hey what do you think your doing" She yelled.

"Me your the one who's kicking that poor psyduck" I accused.

"Look this is my pokemon and I will do what I want with it" She explained. I was about to say something when officer Jenny pulled up.

"What seems to be the problem here" She asked looking among up.

"This girl was beating on her psyduck" I informed her.

"How dare you treat a pokemon that way you under arrest" Spoke Jenny as she grabbed her from behind putting her in handcuffs.

"hey let me go" She yelled. But Jenny just pushed her to her partner informing him to take her to the station.

"What going to happen to the psyduck" I asked looking in its direction see it having a conversation with charmander.

"He is free to do what he want," She says "You have a nice day." I gave her a nod and walked over to them. I could see the bruises on it body from the impact of the kicks. I reached into my bag and pulled out some ointment as I walked to them. When psyduck spotted me we hid behind charmander.

"It okey psyduck I am not going to hurt you" I speaking to him in a soft tone.

"Char Charmander" spoke Charmander patting his back. With that spyduck came over to me and open the tube of ointment at began to rub the cream on his bruises. When I was done I could already see them beginning to disappear.

"Does that feel better" I asked him?

"Psyduck" He nodded with a smile.

"Psyduck I want to take you to the pokemon center to see if you have any internal injuries" I tell him. He agrees and we began to walk to the pokemon center.

* * *

><p>"Nurse Joy" I called walking up to the front desk of the pokemon center.<p>

"I'll be right with you" I hear her say from the back. After two minutes she walk out "Hi oh Jacinda is that you."

"Hi nurse Joy how have you been" I smiled.

"I've been well dear thank for asking now whats the problem?" She asked.

"This psyduck was being beaten by his owner," I tell her, "I put ointment on his bruises but I did not know if it has any internal injuries so I brought it here."

"Oh that is terrible here let me take him to the back and have a look" She tells me while picking him up and taking him to the back. Charmander and I sat in the waiting room. I here a growling noise come from charmander to see her holding stomach.

"Don't worry charmander after this will head straight home" I tell her. After ten minutes of waiting nurse Joy come out "how is he?"

"He in perfect health" she tells me.

"That's good" I said in relief.

"So Jacinda how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been well nurse Joy I received my first pokemon today" I tell her pointing to Charmander.

"That's wonderful I don't know if you know this but before I went to nursing school I traveled with your mother" she informed me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep we didn't do gym battles but we love to travel" she told me.

"Wow I didn't know that" I said.

"Oh before you go I would like you to have this" she reached into her bag and pulled out a large note book. "This book belonged to you mother it has a list of natural remedies she use from plants found around the kanto region."

"Oh thank you nurse Joy," I say tearing up, "well I better go please take care is spyduck." I turned but spyduck then jumped in my arms.

"It looks like spyduck wants you to take care of him" spoke Nurse Joy with a smile.

"Is that true spyduck" I asked him?

"Psyduck" he said with a nod. I toke out a poke ball and taped it on his nose he disappear inside.

"We have a new friend charmander" I tell her as I released spyduck. Him and charmander held hand and began to dance around. "Thank you nurse Joy I better be getting home."

"Your welcome and If you ever need to come back please do not hesitate" She tells me.

"I'll remember that" I tell her as I walked out of the building. "Okay everyone lets get home" I say to charmander and spyduck and began to walk home.

* * *

><p>"Here goes nothing" I say to myself and I walked up to the house. As we got to the door I stoped to take a deep breath than put my key in the lock and turned the door knob. I open the door and walked in to see no one in the living room "um hello" I called looking around.<p>

"Jacinda" Yelled May running out of the dinning room. She ran over and gave me a hug, "we were wondering where you went off to."

"I took your advice" I say stepping to the side revealing charmander and psyduck.

"Oh they are so cute," she said petting each of them, "were did you get the psyduck?"

"It's a long story but were is everyone" I asked?

"Oh there in the backyard your dad barbecued come on" she said heading to the door.

"Come on you guyI said looking back at charmander and spyduck and follow May to the backyard.

"Hey everyone Jacinda's back" yelled May as we walked outside.

"Jacinda were have you been." demanded Madison.

"Are you hungry" asked my father?

"Yes actually" I said completely ignoring Madison's question. i didn't notice the slight growl and glare she sent my way but father did.

"Jacinda left to get her first pokemon" May answered for me to my mother. With that being said charmander and spyduck poked there heads out from behind me.

"And I see you picked up a spyduck along the way" said Justin walking up to me.

"He actually tagged along with me" I told he with a smile.

"Alright everyone sit down so we can eat dinner said my father putting a plate of food on the table. I put two plates of pokemon food that my brother gave me on the ground for charmander and spyduck. I sat down grabbed a hamburger from the plate.

"So Jacinda how did you come across that spyduck" asked Arthur?

"He came from an abusive owner" I simply tell him.

"Oh that is sad I hate owners like that" May said with a frown.

"So have eather one of them battled anyone yet" asked Arthur?

"Charmander yes but spyduck no" I answered him.

"Would you like to battle me Jacinda" asked May.

"I would but your pokemon are more experience then mine" I tell her.

"Poliwag and Eevee are still new you can battle then" She said.

"Okay," I said as I got up from my chair, "you guys want to battle" I asked them?

"Char, Duck" The both replied.

"Alright I will be the judge," said Arthur, "In this corner we have Jacinda and in this corner we have May."

"let go Poliwag" she yelled releasing him from its poke ball.

"Go Psyduck" I say to him.

"Psyduck" He was facing the Poliwag.

"let the battle began" yelled Arthur.

" Poliwag use double slap" yelled May. Poliwag charged towards psyduck ready to attack. Using the same tactics I did with Charmander I yell "Psyduck dodge and use scratch" But Psyduck was too slow and got hit. While getting hit with double slap he was still able to use scatch attack sending Poliwag flying.

"Poliwag use water gun" May said as he landed on the ground. Poliwag then turned and used water gun in turn Psyduck hid behind a large rock.

"Psyduck have you learned water gun," I whispered Psyduck nods, "Okay wait on my signal."

"Poliwag use iron tail to break the rock" yell May. Poliwag's tail began to glow, and him charge towards the rock. He then leaped into the air, just when he was about to make contact I yell "Now Psyduck" he jumped on the rock and used water gun causing poliwag to hit the trees trunk, Pliwag fell back to the ground unconscious.

"Poliwag is unable to battle Jacinda is the winner" yell Arthur pointing at me.

"Great Battle Jacinda but you not going to win this one" spoke May sending Eevee outside it's poke ball.

"Well see" I tell her signaling charmander to step foreword.

"Let the battle began" yelled Arthur.

"Alright charnamder use scratch" I demanded. She charged towards Eevee at top speed.

"Use quick attack to dodge than tackle," yelled may. Using quick attack Eevee appeared behind charmander and tackled her to the ground, "keep it use Eevee." Using the same tactics Eevee circled charmander hitting her from all sides. 'I need to get charmander out of this but how' I thought.

"Char" screamed Charmander sending out flamethrower in an attempt to stop Eevee 'charmander learned flamethrower I have a plan' I thought excitedly.

"Charmander jump into the air using your tail" I yell.( I got the from ash when he told bayleaf to do this). Following my command jump high in the air.

"Eevee follow it" grinned May thinking it was an easy win. Eevee jumped strait at her and when she was in the right spot I yell "Flamethrower." A powerful flamethrower shot from her mouth sending Eevee crashing towards the ground.

"Eevee is unable to battle," Spoke Arthur seeing Eevee unconscious, "The winner is Jacinda."

"Char" Charmander cried with joy jumoing into my armes.

"Good job both of you" I said to charmander and psyduck.

"That was an awesome battle" May said walking up to.

"Yes your a natural" replied Arthur.

"Thank you" I tell them.

"Well she has learned from the best" Justin said snicking up behind me.

"Your cockiness is going to get you in trouble some day dear brother" I tell him with a smile.

"Oh my I did not know it had gotten this late" cried Madison. I look at my watch to see that it was ten a clock. We picked up everything outside taking in the house.

"I'll be up in a minute" I told my back outside. "you guys were awesome" I praise my pokemon. I couldn't hold in my excitement and I pulled them in a hug.

"How dare you leave this house" said a voice behind me. I turned to see Maddison glaring at me.

"What do you want" I glared back. Maddison looked shock and was caught of guard with my tone.

"You will not speak to me that way" she hissed.

"I will speak to you in any way I want" I growled I would not let her intimidate me anymore. I turned and put my Pokemon in their balls. At that moment she ran up to me push me hard into the ground. She pit her hand against my mouth to silence my scream as she repeatedly slammed my head into the ground. I heard a roar and Madison being pulled off of me. I looked up to see Madison on the ground my dads black charizard standing over me.

"How dare you put your hands on my daughter" said my father walking up from behind me.

"Adam" she started but my father raised his hand to stop her.

"How long has this been going on" he turned to me.

"Five years" I told him with my head down. Hearing that only made my dad angrier.

"Dear it's not what you think" she started.

"Shut up," he yelled. I have never seen my dad this angry I was almost scared for Madison.

"Jacinda" I turned my head to see Miss Jones, my brother and his friends running towards me. "Oh Jacinda are you alright" she helped me up.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered feeling dizzy.

"The police are on their way dad" Justin said glaring a Madison.

"What," she shrieked.

"Did you think you could get away with this Madison" my dad growled. Madison glared hard at me and sent a slight shiver down my spin.

"This won't be the last you see of me" she promised before pulling out a poke ball and out came a dragonite. She hoped on its back and took off in the air.

"Charizard stop her" commanded my dad. He roared and took of after them. Dragonitemturn and released a powerful Hyper Beam sending him back into the ground And they left in the distance.

"Oh sweet heart" Miss Jones began to examine my head. "I was coming over to congratulate you when I heard the commotion."

"That evil women" hissed May with Arthur agreeing with her.

"Jacinda" my dad started then he looked at Miss Jones.

"Okey lets get back inside I'll make tea to calm our nerves" she wrangled my brother and his friends into the house. When they stepped in my dad pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry" he chanted kissing the top of my head.

"Daddy stop it's not your fault" I told him.

"Yes it is I wasn't here when you needed me the most" he said.

"But your here now dad and that's all that matters to me" I smiled up at him then I felt Charizard mugging against me. "Thank you charizard" I said giving hi a hug.

" you know I was happy to see that you chose a Charmander" he tells me.

"Really" I said.

"Yes I always thought you would take after you mother and chose a bulbasaur," he said then he look at me, "You really are going to make a great pokemon trainer."

"Thank you" I said giving him a hug. He hugged me back and kissed me on the forehead.

"Come on let's get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow" he said. We walked back in the house and headed to our rooms. I jumped in bed excited wanting morning to hurry up and come.

* * *

><p>Alright everyone tell me what you think. I'm thinking about revising the fourth chapter too but I'm not sure. please review or pm me nap out comment, questions or advise.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone here is chapter 4 I have kept you all waiting long enough. Jacinda finally leaves home. In the last chapter Her step mom is kicked out will she ever see her again I don't know yet but please stay tune.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Char Char" cried the pokemon sitting on her trainers lap. Jacinda began to stir from her sleep. She looked up to see her two pokemon staring down at her.

"Good morning guys" she said getting up looking at the time seeing it was 9:30. "I't kind of quiet let go see were everyone is." they got up and headed down stairs to see no one home. Jacinda looked around and notices a note taped to the dinning room door. 'Be back soon enjoy your breakfast' she pushed open the door and was shocked at what she saw. On the table was one plate of bacon and eggs and another of pancakes with a large glass of orange juice. On the floor was a large bowl of pokemon food. 'It's still hot so they left not to long ago' she thought and begin eating. Jacinda turned to her pokemon drinking the last bit of her orange juice "Okay guys I am going to hop in the shower be right back." Jacinda ran up stairs to her room and jump in the shower. She came out ten minutes later fully dressed.

"Jacinda come down here please" called her father.

"Coming" she replied putting on her shoes. Then she went down stairs "Hey were did you all go?"

"We went to go buy you things you will need" said Justin handing Jacinda her bag.

"Your dad got you a cooking pot and food for you and your pokemon while Arthur, your brother and I went to Pokemart and bought a ton of pokemon medicine and some different kind of poke balls said May showing her the ultra balls.

"Thanking you everyone" she says giving them each a hug "Charmander psyduck lets go."

Oh you are leaving now" said May.

"Yes I kinda wanted to get an early start" she told them.

"I want you to be safe and make sure you call every chance you get" said her father kissing her on the cheek .

"I will I promised," she said, "Justin the next time we meet I want to battle you."

"Your on" He said she give him and everyone one last hug before she and her pokemon ran out towards route 2.

* * *

><p>Jacinda POV<p>

"It's so good to finally start my journey" I say stretching my arm I then take out my map, "so we are heading towards Viridian Forest then after that it's Pewter city." I looked downs to see my two pokemon. 'The gym leader uses only rock types so psyduck has the advantage with his water gun,' I thought 'as for charmander I wonder what attack can he learn that is powerful enough against a rock type.' I could not finished my thought when an aggressive rattata jumped out of the grass charging toward me. Charmander jumped in front of me shooting out a flamethrower. Seeing the fire coming toward he the rattata fled. "What was tha about?"

"Those rattata can be very feisty" said a voice. I turned around to see a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Why is that" I asked?

"Well the pokemon here like to prove how strong they are," she told me, "they battle among one another and anyone who walks through this way."

"That's good my pokemon," I say looking down at them, "My name is Jacinda."

"Amy" she said shaking my hand.

"Are you a trainer" I asked?

"Yes I just can back to get my eight badge," replied Amy, "You must be a new trainer."

"I am I just left today" I tell her.

"Well good luck" Amy said with a smile.

"Thank you any advise" I ask?

"Trust and love your pokemon and they will get you far" she said and with that she walked off. I thought about what she said as we continued walking towards Viridian forest when a spearow came out wanting to battle. Psyduck stepped in front of me this time. It charged towards us.

"Alright psyduck use water gun" I tell him. The spearow dodged the attack and came in fast using peak on psyducks head.

"Psyduck" he cried in pain holding his head.

"Psyduck use scratch," I yell. While being pecked psyduck used scratch in his face, "now try water gun." Psyduck shot out a water gun sending the spearow flying.

"Psyduck" he cried with joy running into my arm

"Good job psyduck you were great" I tell him while giving him a hug.

"Char" agreed Charmander patting him on the back. I checked his head making sure he was okay and we continued walking. Along the way charmander and psyduck toke turns battling any pokemon who came out until we reached Viridian forest. Walking through I could see bug pokemon everywhere of all different typed. 'I am not really interested in catching a bug pokemon though' I thought looking around. We continued walking some trainers challenged me to a battle but with most of them using bug types charmander had the advantage. I look to the sky and noticed how late it was getting I then looked at my watch to see that it was 7:00.

"Wow I did not realize it was that late how about we set up camp" I say to my pokemon and they nodded in agreement. We got of the main road into the tall grass. We found a small clearing about five meters away from the trail "Okay I want you two to go find as much wood as you can and bring it back here for a fire" I tell them. They nodded and ran of in different direction and I walked off to find some rocks for a fire pit. I was able to find five large rocks and walked back to the clearing. I set up the fire pit and found some wood. Charmander and Psyduck arrived with a ton of wood and put it in the pit. "Would you like to start the fire Charmander?"

"Char" she replied and shoot out a small flame. The pit lit up and I reached into my bag and pulled out a large bowl filling it with pokemon food.

"Here you two go" I say setting the food down. I then pulled out a sandwich from my bag and began eating. When we were finished the sun had set and the only li ght we had was the fire. I pulled out my sleeping bag and put more wood in the fire. "We should get some sleep," I tell my pokemon, "we have a big day tomorrow." My pokemon curled up next to me "good night" I say and drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

I woke up to the sound of a flock of pidgey flying overhead. I looked around to see that the fire had went out and the sun rising in the sky. I slowly get up not wanting to wake my pokemon and reached into my bag pulling out my cooking pot filling it with bottled water. While brushing my teeth charmander and psyduck began to wake up. "Good morning guys" I say.

"Char, duck" they both say. I put a bowl of pokemon food down for that and eat the last bit of my sandwich. After I was done I packed my sleeping bag and my cooking pot.

"Okay guys lets get moving" I say putting my bag over my shoulder. My pokemon jump up and began following me to the main trial.

"Charmander" cried charmander point ahead of use. In the distance I could see the exit to the forest. I smile and began to walk towards it. Along the way we say a pidgey. He was perched on a low branch.

"Char" stated charmander getting into a fighting stance.

"You want to battle" I asked. She nodded her head. "Alright than how about a flamethrower." Charmander let out a powerful flamethrower sending it in pidgeys direction. Pigdgey saw this and flew in the air dodging the attack then turned around using quick attack. "Charmander dodge it" I yell. Charmander jumped out of the way just in time but the pidgey just came around again. "Charmander when he gets in close use scratch" I say charmander nods and gets ready. The pidgey was getting closer and closer "Now charmander." But scratch was not the attack that she used. Charmanders claws began to glow and extend she then brought her claws down hitting pidgey in the face. The pidgey cried out in pain falling to the ground "Go poke ball" I yell. The poke ball hit pidgey in the stomach and he disappeared in side. The ball moved a bit then all was still. "Yes we caught a pidgey" I shout.

"Char" charmander also shouted and psyduck jump up and down excitedly.

"Good job charmander in learning metal claw" I praised. She smile and jumps into my arms. "Let hurry and get to the pokemon center" I say to them. We walked to the exit of the forest and was greet by Pewter city. I smiled and we ran down to the city. I then stopped in front of a building made of rocks. "So this is the gym are you guys ready" I asked looking down at my pokemon? The both sent out a battle cry "first lets stop by the pokemon center" I say with a smile and continued walking down the road. We reached the pokemon center in no time. "Nurse Joy" I called.

"Hello welcome to the pokemon center" said the nurse walking in. 'If Justin had not explain to me that all the nurses were related and looked alike I would have been really confused' I thought.

"Yes I would like you to heal my pokemon" I asked?

"Of coarse you must be here to challenge the gym leader" she said with a smlie.

"Yes I am" I say while returning charmander and psyduck to there poke balls then handed her my pokemon.

"Well I will just be a minute" She said taking my pokemon to the back. I go over to the phones and call home. It rings for a few minutes and then my dad appears.

"Hi dad" I say.

"Jacinda how are, hey everone Jucinda in on the phone" Yelled my dad. Justin, Arthur, and, May appeared.

"Jusinda how are you," cried May, "have you caught any pokemon."

"I'm fine I just arrived at pewter city adn I'v caught a pidgey" I tell them.

"Did you see the gym" asked Arthur?

"I did my pokemon are getting healed right now an dafter that I'm going to challenge the leader" I say.

"Well good luck" says my father.

"Thank you," I say. I then see nurse joy coming towards me, "Hey guys I have to go the nurse want to see me."

"Okay well call after you challenge the gym" said my father.

"Bye" I say the hanged up and walked to the nurse.

"Your pokemon are all healed good luck at the gym" she says.

"Thank you" I say while heading out the door. I stopped on the side of the road and released all three of my pokemon. "Hello pidgey it is nice to have you on the team" I say rubbing its head. Pidgey smiled leaning into my touch. "Okay guy we are going to challenge the gym, pidgey I wont let you battle this ime because they use rock types," I tell her and she nods in understanding, "Charmander and psyduck your metal claw and water gun will come in handy so I am counting on you two." The both nodded there head excitedly. I returned them to there poke balls and headed towards the gym.

* * *

><p>"Hello" I cried pushing open the door to the gym.<p>

"Yes how may I help you" said a boy with spiky brown hair.

"Hi I am here to challenge the gym leader" I say with a smile.

"Oh okay let me go find him," said the boy running off, "Dad." 'So the gym leader is his father I wonder what kind of pokemon I will be battling' I thought looking around the gym.

"So you must be the challenger" Said a man coming in from the side door followed my a group of kids. 'Wow he has alot of kids' I thought.

"Yes I am," I replied shaking his hand," it is a pleasure to meet you my name is Jacinda."

"Flint," he said, "and this are my lovely children."

"Hi" They all said in unity.

"Hello who is this" said a woman walking in.

"This is Jacinda," Flint said, "she has come to challenge me and this is my wife Lola."

"I't nice to meet you" I say with a smile. She smiled back and shake my hand.

"Alright how about we get started" Said flint.

"dad can I be the referee" said the oldies child.

"Yes forrest you can" said Flint and with that being said he went to one side of the arena and I went to the other. "Now the rules are simple knock out both of my pokemon and you win a boulder Badge" he simply said. I nodded my head ready to go. "Come on out Sudowoodo" cried Flint (this is not Brock's Sudowoodo). pulled out my Pokédex 'it says here it is a rock type and It disguises itself as a tree to avoid attack interesting I never thought I would see one in this region' I thought.

"Let go charmander" I cried as I released her from her poke ball.

"Oh a charmander" Cried one of the girls. I look to the stands to see Flints family seating in the stands and Lola telling to girl to be quiet.

"Sudowoodo use low kick" cried Flint.

"Dodge charmander" I yell and charmander dodge the attack with ease.

"Now use rock throw" said Flint.

"Dodge again" I cried.

"Keep it up" he said. I watched as charmander dodged every rock thrown at her and notices how she was getting tired. 'I have to find a way for charmander to attack' I thought. Charmander move were slowing down and when she dodged a large rock she fell to the ground. "Now use slam" yelled Flint.

"Charmander watch out" I cried as I watch the Sudowoodo falling down from the air on top of charmander. Smoke covered the area as he landed on the ground. As the smoke Sudowoodo got up to reveal a hole.

"Wow charmander use dig" said one child.

"Charmander use metal claw" I cried and charmander came up behind he hitting him in the back causing the Sudowoodo to slide across the floor.

"Sudowoodo can you still fight" asked Flint? Sudowoodo stood from the ground panting 'if we can use metal claw one more time that should do it' I thought with a smile. "Sudowoodo use low kick" cried Flint. Sudowoodo ran towards charmander with a lot of speed.

"Now Charmander shot your flamethrower to the ground to dodge" I say and just as Sudowoodo was about to land his attack Charmander shot up in the air leaving a trail of flamethorwer. "Now use metal claw" I yelled as charmander fell back to the ground. Sudowoodo had no time to dodge the attack and charmander landed her attack directly on his head.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle," yelled Forrest since Sudowoodo had fell unconscious, "This round goes to Jacinda."

"Return Sudowoodo," Flint said pulling out the poke ball, "And come on out Rhyhorn." Rhyhorn roared as he was released from its poke ball. "Use take down" cried Flint. Rhyhorn came charging towards charmander.

"Now Charmander use dig" I cried. Charmander jump into the hole to dig across the arena.

"Bad move now rhyhorn use earthquake" shouted Flint. Rhyhorn stomp its foot hard one the ground causing it to shake. Charmander came up a few feet behind rhyhorn unconscious.

"Charmander is unable to battle this round goes to Flint" yelled forest.

"Return charmander you did great for you first gym battle," I said to her poke ball hoping she could hear me, "come on out Psyduck."

"Use take down Rhyhorn" shouted Flint.

"Psyduck use bubble beam (I do not know if psyduck and use this attack if he cant to bad)" I shouted. The attack hit Rhyhorn in the face causeing him to stop and back away. 'That it just alittal bit more' I thought.

"Now Psyduck shot your water gun in the hole" I cried when Rhyhorn was in the spot that I wanted him to be.

"Rhyhorn look out" cried Flint see what I was doingbut it was to late. Water shot out of the ground the charmander came up in and sent Rhyhorn flying. Rhyhorn can crashing down to the ground unconscious.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle and the winner is Jacinda from Viridian city" cried Forrest. Psyduck cried with joy and jump into my arms.

"Good job Psyduck I am so proud of you" I praised.

"Good job you earned this badge" said Flint handing me the boulder badge.

"Thank you" I tell him.

"Keep battling like that and you will go far" He said with a smile. I thanked him one more time and ran out the gym to the pokemon center.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back how did your gym battle go" asked Nurse Joy as I walked into the pokemon center. I smiled and showed her my badge. "Well good for you I will heal your pokemon right away" she said. I handed her my poke balls and walked over to the telephone 'Wait there someone I need to call' I thought putting the number in. It rung a few times before the person answered.<p>

"Hi Miss ketchum" I said with a smile.

"Oh hi Jacinda how are you" said Miss Ketchum.

"I good I made it to pewter city and won my first badge" I tell her excitedly.

"Good for you I new you could do it, She said, "By the way I talked to my son, he is in Cerulean City,"

That's a town ahead of me" I say.

"I hope you get to met him hes a very nice boy" she said.

"I do to tell him I said hi" I say.

"I will please stay in touch she tells me.

"I will have a good rest of the night" I say.

"You too" she said and we got of the phone. I then called my house. 'please leave a message after the beep' it said after it rang to five times.

"Hi everyone I won my first gym badge but I see you are not home so I will call first thing in the morning bye" I say and hang up the phone.

"Jacinda," called Nurse Joy I walked over to her, "I have healed all your pokemon to perfect health,"

"Thank you Nurse Joy also could you rent my a room" I asked?

"No problem," she said then went to the back. She came back with a room key, "here you go."

"Thank you" I said then headed to my room. When I got there I released my pokemon.

Hey you guy Charmander and Psyduck you two did great for your first gym battle, Pidgey next time it will be your turn," I say petting her on the head, "now how about we go get something to eat." We walked out of the room to the cafe in the pokemon center. We sat at a booth and chansey came to the table. "Hello Chansey are you here to take our order." she nodded her head "okey well can I have a cheese burger with fries and three bowls of pokemon food" I asked? She nooded and ran off to the kitchen. She came back in no time and handed use our order.

"Jacinda" said a voice. I stop eating and look up to see Don.

"Don hey how is you" I said sliding over to give him some room.

"I'm good I actually just got here," he says sitting down, "Hey have you challenged the gym yet?"

"Yes I have" I say showing him my gym badge.

"Well good job and you have cool pokemon" he said looking at Psyduck and Pidgey.

"Hay you caught any pokemon" I asked?

"Not yet" he said than released bulbasaure from its ball.

'Hey are you hungry" I asked?

"No we ate just before we got here" he said.

"Oh okay well I think I am about to turn in" I say finishing the last bit of my hamburger. We got up and headed to our rooms witch was right next door to mine.

"Night Jacinda" he said going into his room.

"Night" I say closing the door and laid on the bed. "Night guys" I say to my pokemon. The replied and we all went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Alright everyone tell me what you think please review no flames please but tell me if you see any mistakes.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone here is chapter 5 there are a few things I want to inform you. You already now that the story is going to be rated M in later chapters. Another thing is the Ash is going to be a little older than he was in the anime. In here he is thirteen the reason for that is because Jacinda is thirteen and I don't want them to be in a relationship with that age difference. I not going to have them have sex right away but the will do other thing also there made be a small relationship between Jacinda and Don. With that being said enjoy the chapter and please review.

* * *

><p>Jacinda POV<p>

'I need to get up' I thought sitting up bed after trying so hard to fall back to sleep. I looked at the time to see it was ten o'clock in the morning I then look over to see my pokemon still sleeping. I got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I can out ten minutes later to see my pokemon curled put on the bed. "Okey guy wake up we cant sleep all day" I say while getting dressed then there was a knock on the door.

"Jacinda are you wake' asked Nurse Joy?

"Just a minute" I say putting on the last bit of my clothes. "Yes" I say opening the door.

"Good morning Jacinda your father is on the phone" she tells me.

"Oh okay," I say, "you guys stay here I will be right back." I walk to the phone my dad called me from. "Hi dad."

"Good morning Jacinda I am sorry to miss your call we were in the backyard" he explains.

"It's okay I won my first gym badge" I tell him.

"I knew you could do it" He says.

"Also I meet another trainer yesterday," I tell him, "his name is Don we meet at professor Oaks lab."

"Oh no I new this would happen one day" He signed.

"What do you mean" I asked looking confused?

"Well you see honey when girls become a certain age they have need" he began.

"Dad stop we are not having this conversation over the phone" I tell.

"I just tell you this so you can be safe some boys only think about one thing" he says.

"Think you dad but I okay" I tell him.

"Alright well I have to go to work remember what I said he tells me.

"I will bye" I say and hanged up the phone. I walked back to my room but stopped in front of Dons door. "Don are you awake " I say as I knocked on the door.

"Oh he left to good challenge the gym about a hour ago" said Nurse Joy coming up behind me.

" Oh okay then" I say and walk into my room. "Alright you guy how about we head to the next gym" I say to my pokemon. The all nodded in agreement and I packed up my stuff. I walked down the stirs to see Don coming in to the pokemon center. "Don how did your gym battle go" I say running over to him but he then looked away sadly.

"It went GREAT" he yelled pulling out his badge.

"Oh congratulation," I say giving him a hug, "why did you make me think you lost."

"I hoped to run into you and thought it would be funny" he said with a smile. He went to ask Nurse Joy to heal his pokemon then we went into the waiting room. "So Jacinda tell me about yourself?"

"Well I come from a family full of pokemon trainers both my parent were one and so is my brother" I tell him.

"Cool I live with my mom and grandfather. Mostly my grandfather my mom is always away on business" he said.

"What does she do?" I asked.

"I don't really know" he admitted. " I am the second one in my family to go out on a pokemon journey mom was the first" He tells me.

"Really" I say.

"I have a long list of doctors in my family," He said, "That what my grandfather wanted me to be but my mom talked him out of it."

"Well that was nice of her" I say.

"So you have an older brother" he questioned?

"Yes he just came back home to earn his eight gym badge," I tell him, "and you?"

"I have a younger sister by two years " he says.

"Don your pokemon are all healed" Nurse Joy said walking over to use. Don thanked her and we walked out the pokemon center.

"So Jacinda were are you headed" asked Don?

"I was going to head to the next town" I simply tell him.

"Me too how about we go together" He asked?

"Sure why not" I say and we walked towards route 3.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what type of pokemon is used at the next gym uses" asked Don?<p>

"I believe they use water types," I tell him, "so you should be find."

"What about you" he asked?

"I'm going to rely more on pidgey and psyduck" I tell him.

"What attacks can they use" he asked?

"well psyduck can use scratch and water gun but pidgey is still new and the only attack I know she can use is quick attack" I explained.

"Hey how about you and your pidgey battle me and my Bulbasaur to see what attacks she can use" He asked?

"Alright" I say.

"Come on out Bulbasaur" cried Don.

"Let go pidgey" I yell.

"Bulbasaur vine whip" said Don.

"dodge and use tackle" I say. Pidgey easily dodged the attack and tackled bulbasaur sending him rolling on the ground.

"Alright use leech seed" Don suggested.

"Pidgey blow it away" I tell her and pidgey flapped her wings at a fast pace sending the seed flying.

"Hey that was a gust attack" Don told me and I nodded with a smile.

"SOMEONE HELP" cried a girl. We stopped our battle and ran towards the noise. We stopped to see a girl being held to the ground by a guy wearing black clothing with a large r on his chest an another one searching threw her bag.

"Stop screaming bitch were going to have a lot fun" said the man holding her down while he unzipped his pants.

"Bulbasaur vine whip" cried Don. Bulbasaur wrapped her vines around the man holding the girl and threw him to his partner.

"Pidgey gust" I yell and pidgey's powerful gust sent them rolling across the ground. "Are you alright" I asked running to the girl. I help her up and Don handed her the bag.

"Thank you" she said and took off.

" How dare you ruin our fun," cried the man, "do you have any idea who we are?"

"Yeah you are nothing but a bunch of thugs" I yell.

"Watch you mouth girl teen rocket will one day rule and when we do will use you for our own pleasure" said his partner licking his lips.

"I'd like to see you try bulbasuar vine whip" shouted Don.

"Come on out growlithe and use flamethrower" cried the man.

"Pidgey blown it away" I yell. Pidgey flew in front of bulbasuar using gust to deflect growlithe's attack.

"Use leech seed" Don shouted. Bulbasuar jumped in the air shooting a seed from its back landing on the growlithe's head. Vines shoot out of the seed wrapping around the growlithe's body causing him to cry in pain.

"Now pidgey tackle it" I yell and pidgey use quick attack to enhance its speed and crashed into growlithe sending him flying.

"Growlithe return" said the team rocket member since his pokemon was no longer able to battle. "This is not over" they cried running back to pewter city.

"WAA HOO" we shouted hugging one another.

"We make such a great team" I say to him.

"Yeah and the way you battle your amazing" said Don.

"Thank you," I say looking away blushing, "you were great too." I looked down to see our pokemon coming towards us "and you two did a great job." We returned our pokemon.

"Man team rocket is such a pain" said Don as we continued walking.

"Yeah I hope we do not run into them again" I say looking behind me in the direction they when.

"Hey look" cried Don. I turned to see the entrance of Mt Moon.

"Come on" cried Don excitedly running into the cave and I quickly ran after him. "You know they say Clefairy live in this cave" he said when I finally caught up to him.

"Cool I heard that they came from space" I added looking around to see if I could spot one.

"I wonder what it's like up there in space" asked Don.

"It's kind of scary when you think about it" I say.

"What do you mean" asked Don?

"Well out in space everything is so big and we are like nothing but a speck of dust it's kind of intimidating" I explained.

"You got a point there" agreed Don. As we walked through the cave I noticed how dark it was getting.

"Hey Don stop for a second" I say.

"Why what's wrong" asked Don turning around.

"Charmander come on out," I cried, "I noticed how dark it was getting and though we could use some light,"

"Good idea" Don said with a smile and we continued walking with charmander leading the way. We walked for what felt like hours and only encountered a few trainers. Even though I didn't know what time it was I felt it was getting late and was starting to get hungry that is when I heard a loud growl.

"I guess I'm not the only one getting hungry" I said with a smile.

"So you heard that" he said turning back at me.

"yeah um do you know what time it is" I asked?

"hold on a sec," he said pulling out his watch and turning on the light, "It is 5:00pm."

"Really it feels so much later than that" I say.

"I think this cave is starting to play tricks on us let hope we find the exit soon" explained Don and I nodded in agreement.

"Char, Charmander" cried charmander as she ran off.

"Charmander where are you going" I say as Don and I went after her.

"Hey there's the exit" said Don.

"But were is charmander" I say looking around.

"There she is" said Don pointing is her direction. I look to see ans saw her tail sticking out from behind a large bolder.

"What's the matter charmander" I say as I walked over to her. She moved out of the way to reveal a gold rock sticking half way up from the ground. "Charmander can you dig the rest of it out" I commanded.

"What wrong" asked Don?

"Look what charmander found" I say lifting the golding rock to him.

"Cool" He said.

"Char" called charmander. We look down to see her continue digging. When she stopped she pulled up two different types of rock.

"Hey I think these are fossils" I say as I examined the different rocks.

"I think you right hey you want to take them with up" asked Don?

"Sure why not" I say and we put the fossils in our bags and walked out of the cave.

"It's so good to under the sun again" said Don

"Yeah and there's Cerulean City" I say pointing in its direction.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go" said Don and we ran towards our destination.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon welcome to the pokemon center how may I help you" said Nurse Joy and we walked into the pokemon center.<p>

"Yes we would like to get a room please" I tell her.

"Would you be getting separate rooms or sharing" asked Nurse Joy?

"Sharing" replied Don with a smile.

"Alright here is your room keys and dinner will be served at 6:30pm enjoy your stay" Nurse Joy said with a smile. We found our room in no time. The room was small with bunk bed and came with a bathroom with a shower. We put our stuff down and got comfortable. I then pulled out the gold rock and the fossil that we had found.

"I wonder what kind of fossil this is" I asked?

"I don't know I wonder if there is someone here who can tell" said Don pulling out his fossil.

"If I remember correctly I believe my brother telling me something on how bill lives on route 25 he may know" I say.

"We could go to him after we challenge the gym leader" suggested Don.

"so what do you want to do now" I asked.

"Well it's 6:20 now so we might as well go get something to eat" said Don.

"Okay come on charmander" I say and we headed down stairs. We released our pokemon and we all sat down to eat while talking about the up coming battle tomorrow. When we finished we headed stairs to go to sleep.

"Hey Jacinda are you awake" whispered Don.

"Yeah whats wrong" I asked looking over at him?

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about some things" he admitted.

"What kind of thing" I asked?

"No never mind forget I said anything" He replied. I looked over the rail of the buck bed confused only to see that he was facing the wall. 'What the hell was that about' I thought but quickly let it go and fell asleep

* * *

><p>Alright people there is a question I want to ask i have been getting mix answers from friends and now I want to ask my readers. As you know right now she is traveling with Don should his continue or should she go it alone? please review and tell me you answer.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone I hope you all are have a great summer so far I know I am. I'm also happy that I get to update more often. With that being said here is chapter 6 hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Jacinda POV<p>

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" I look at my watch to it was 8:30. 'Time to get up' I thought. "Hey Don" I called looking over th rail only to see that he was not there 'I wonder where he went' I thought as I climed down. I went to my bag and pulled out a bar of soap 'I guess I'll take a shower' I thought heading towards the bathroom. I come out ten minutes later fully dressed to see Don sitting ont the bed.

"Hey Jacinda" he said with a smile.

"Hey where were you" I asked putting my hair in a low pony tail.

"I went to call home and found out my parents got into an accident" He told me.

"Oh my god are they alright" I said sitting next to him.

"Yeah their find I asked if they needed any help but my mom said not to worry and that my grandmother came to help around the house" He explained.

"Well thats good," I say to him, "Hey were do you live anyway?"

"Oh I leave in Celadon City" replied Don.

"Wow largest city in Kento" I say.

"Yeah we use to live in lavender town but moved because of my dads job" He explained.

"That's cool" I said with a smile

"You have a beautieful smile" said Don.

"Thank you" I say while looking away blusing.

"Don't get mad okey" He asked.

"Why" I asked looking back at him only to have him crashed his lips into mine.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, "I know I shouldn't have did that but ever since I meet you" to stop him I pulled him in for a kiss.

"Shut up" I say with a smile and kiss him again. I felt him tongue on my bottem lip and eagerly opened my mouth I moaned as I felt his tongue against mine. I pulled him with me against the bed and wraped my arms around him neck. I felt his dick as he grind it against me I reached into his pants and begain to stroke it.

"Don't stop" moaned Don as he sucked on my neck. I picked up the pace while pubbing my thume over his sensitive heady. "Fuck I'm gonna cum."

"Wait not yet," I said as I pushed him over to his back, "now." I engulfed his cock into my mouth untill it reached the back of my throut ans suck hard. Don moaned loudly and erupted in my mouth.

"Damn that was amazing," He said as I swallowed his load, "where did you learn to do that."

"Long story short sometimes the men my step mother would bring home weren't always satisfied with just her" I simply say then there was a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright in there" asked the person behind the door? Don struggled to pull up his pants as I walked to the door opening it to reveal a girl around my age.

"Hi I heard a yell as I walked by in everything okey" she asked?

"Yes everything is fine my clumsy friend triped over his own feet" I tell her with a smile.

"No I triped over her shoes that were left in the middle of the floor"said Don coming up behind me.

"Well maybe you should watch were your going" I say elbowing him in his chest.

"I'm glad that your okey," she smiled, "By the way my name is August."

"April and Don" I say shaking her hand. Then her pokemon ball open and out came a meowth running into our room.

"Get back here" cried August chasing after her. She picked her up and cradled her into her arms "sorry about that."

"No it's fine" I said petting her, "so are you a pokemon trainer?"

"No but I've always wanted to travel and she came along for the ride" explained August.

"So where do you live" asked Don?

"I live with my grandfather on route five he is the owner of the pokemon daycare center" she telles us.

"Thats cool is that were you got her" I asked?

"Yes you see sometime the pokemon in our care will mate and lay eggs we then asked the trainers do that want them," Explined August petting meowth, "that what happened with my meowth her owner didn't want the egg and left it in our care."

"Do those kind of thing happend often" I asked?

"I wouldn't say often but yes," she said, "so are you all pokemon trainers."

"Yes" We said together.

"Can I come with you" she asked?

"What about the daycare center" asked Don?

"See my grandad said because we have a lot of help this year that I can go but only if I'm not alone" she says.

"Sure" I say.

"Really" both Don and August looked at me.

"Yeah why not it will be fun" I say.

"OH thank you," cried August hugging me, 'so what are you all going to do now."

"How about we go to the gym and get our badges" I say. They agreed and we headed out.

* * *

><p>Sorry I know it's short next time it will be more. So tell me what you think how did I do with my slight lemon please give me some feedback do I need to improve where do I need to improve tell me anything just don't be too hard on me this is my first attempt please review.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**I back everyone I thank you for you patience. I finally got my laptop back so I am able to update. I'm going to be starting a new story soon for those of you who are Inuyasha fans please check it out I'll post the summary on my profile page.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Jacinda POV

"So August tell us about you self."

"Well I'm thirteen and as you know live with my grandfather" she started.

"Can I ask why you live with your grandfather" asked Don?

"My parents died when I was five and I've lived with him ever sense" she explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that" I say.

"It's okay living in a pokemon daycare has it's perks I've got to see some pretty cool pokemon" she said with a smile. We continued walking in silence looking for the gym.

"There it is" yelled Don pointing down the street and we all ran to it.

"You ready" I asked Don he nodded and we walked in.

"hello is any one here" said Don looking around.

"Hey who are you." We turned to see three girls walking in wearing bathing suits.

"Hi were here to challenge the gym leader" I say.

"You looking at them we are the sensational sisters I'm Daisy and here are Violet and Lily."

"hey I've heard of you you guys put on great shows." said August excitedly.

"Oh we have a fan," said Lily with a smile, "so are all three of you battling today."

"No just use" I say referring to Don and myself.

"Well lets get started" said Daisy motioning use to follow her. We walked through an aquarium seeing different types of water pokemon.

"This is beautiful" spoke August.

"Thanks we did it ourselves," said Daisy, "here we are." She open the door to reveal a large swimming pool.

"So who will go first" asked Violet.

"Lady's first" said Don with a smile. I smiled back and stepped forward "I will."

"Alright you will be battling me," explained Daisy, "and you Don will battle Violet." I walked up to the platform while Daisy walked to the other side. Lily showed August were to sit and began to address us.

"In this corner we have Jasinda White from Viridian City," addressed Lily," and in this corner we have Daisy this will be a two on two battle begain."

"Come on out Luverin" cried Daisy and out came a luvdisc with a small crown on it's head.

"Lets go pidgey" I yell and right away the battle began.

"Luverin use water gun"

"Dodge and use quick attack" I yell.

"Quick dive in the water" yelled Daisy. Pidgey easily dodged but her attack did not make contact.

"Now Luverin use take down" cried Daisy. Luvdisc emerged from the water heading straight toward Pidgey.

"Dodge" I call and pidgey quickly moved out of the way while the Luvdisc went back in the water.

"Keep it up my beautiful Luverin" cried Daisy doing a little dance. 'Even though pidgey is able to dodge but because of Luvdisc speed he returns to the water before Pidgey can retaliate' I thought.

"Pidgey I need you to try to get under him" I suggest. Pidgey nodded and keep a close eye on the water. The moment Luvdisc come out of the water Pidgey flies straight toward her. Her span out of the way while Luvdisc was still on it course. "Now Pidgey quick attack" I command and Pidgey at top speed headed straight luvdisc making contact sending her flying into the water.

"Luvdisc is unable to battle this round goes to Jacinda" cried Lily.

"Good work pidgey" I say with a smile and I return her.

"Return luvderin this next one wont be so easy," smirked Daisy, "come on out Shellder." Small landing platform filled the pool allowing Shrllder to jump from each.

"Lets go psyduck" I call and I release him. Psyduck came out ready to get this battle started. "Alright psyduck water gun"

"Withdraw" yell Daisy. Shellder quickly retreated into it's shell causing psyduck attack to be ineffective. Daisy gave me a smug look.

"Try again psyduck" I command.

"Withdraw" and again Shellder closed itself up. 'I need to find away to get around that attack' I thought.

"Now shellder use clamp"command Daisy. Shellder lats onto psyduck closing his shell around it's head.

"PSYYYYDUCK" screeched psyduck running around in circles.

"Try to shake him off psyduck" I yell. Pysduck began to shake it's head in order to remove Shellder but he just clamped down even harder. Psyduck stopped running and it's eye's began to glow. 'He is trying to use a psychic move' I smiled. "Alright Psyduck use confusion" I yell. The shellder began to glow and was released from psyducks head. "Now send it flying." Psyduck send the Shellder straight towards the wall.

"Shellder in unable to battle and the winner is Jacinda from Viridian City" announced Liliy.

"Yes way to go Jacinda" Cheered August and Don.

"Good work that was an amazing," Daisy said walking up to me,"You've earn this." I coulded help but smile as she handed me a cascade badge.

"Thank you," I say with a smile while hugging psyduck,"you where awsome."

"Way to go Jacinda" said Don giving me a hug.

"Thanks now it's your turn"I say and went to go sit down next to August.

"This battle will be between Don from Celadon City and Violet you may began" said Violet.

"Come on out Bulbasaur" yelled Don.

"Let go Horsea," sang Violet, "now use water gun."

"Dodge and use vine whip" cried Don but the attack missed.

"Now use bubblebeam"

"Quick use leech seed" cried Don. Before horsea attack could come a seed attached to it's head raping it in vines. Horsea began to shake as it's energy was being drained.

"Horsea" Violet cried in horror.

Don smirked "now razor leaf." Leafs shot out his back landing a direct hit at horsea.

"Horsea in unable to battle this round goes to Don" announced Lily.

"Great job Bulbasaur" Cheered Don.

"Come forward Goldeen" yelled Violet.

"Let's rap this up," smirked Don," use razor leaf."

"Dodge and use horn attack" demanded Violet.

"Vine whip," Commanded Don. Bulbasaur stopped Goldeen in it's tracks' "Use razor leaf."Goldeen fell into the water and resurfaced unconscious.

"Goldeen is unable to battle victory goes to Don" Announced Lily.

"Well you've won fair and square." smiled Violet handing him a cascade badge.

"Way to go Don" said August.

"Thank you" said Don.

"Hey if you guys ever run into our sister misty tell her we said hi" Daisy informed us.

"We will" I say and we headed out the door. We headed over to the pokemon center to get our pokemon healed when then started to walk around the city.

"Hey you guys I'm getting kind of hungry" said August.

"So am I," I agree,"but I haven't really seen anything good."

"What about over there" said Don pointing to a pasta house. We all agreed and went in. We got a table ording our choice of food and brink.

"Okay guy for you win dessert is on me" smiled August.

"OHH that's sweet of you August" I replie.

"You know that was the first battle I've ever watched" she said.

"Really" questioned Don?

"Well I mean I've seen some on tv but that was the first one I've seen up close" she answered.

"We were glad to give you a show" said Don. I couldn't help but smile at my two new friends I haven't felt this happy in a long time I only hope this last.

* * *

><p>Okay guys hope you like it. I don't really care for the ending so I may change but review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I know I have updated in a while and I'm sorry a lot has happened. Please don't give up on this story because I'm back and I'm not going anywhere.

* * *

><p>Jaconda POV<p>

While walking to August house she was explaining to us how the daycare center was set up. "Its split up into sections," she said, "we have our forest dwellers, lake dwellers, plain dwellers, and cave/mountine dwellers".

"So is every pokemon there own by trainers" asked Don?

"No I'd say about thirty to forty percent belong to trainers as for the rest some where left there while others are pokemon we've raised ourselves and sell to people who want them" she said.

"How did it all get started" I asked?

"It started with my great grandfather, she explained, "when he was hound he found a group of injured pokemon and toke care of them until they got better. Afterward people saw how well of a job he did that they began to ask him to take care of thier sick pokemon, or when the went on vacation dropped them off at his place." She signaled for use to look in ahead and in the distance we could see a large house. " When relishing how many pokemon he was receiving he built that house and buy all the land around it."

"Its huge" I say as we get closer to the house. An elderly man walkers out. When he saw us he waved.

"Grandpa" yelled August waving.

"August I was wondering what was taking you so long" he said as we got closer.

"I meet some friends along the way," she said, "this is Jacinda and Don."

"It's nice to meet you sr." I say shaking his hand.

"Is it alright if they stay the night" asked August?

"Of course come in I was just finishing dinner" he announced as we walked into the house. "Why don't you show them around August." She took use up stairs to show us the rooms we would be staying in. We put our stuff down and follow her down stairs.

"Hey you guys want to help me feed the pokemon" she asked?

"Yeah" both Don and I said in union and headed out to the barn. She gave each of us three bowls of food.

"Okey Don you take the left path that will lead you to the lake and part of the forest and Jacinda you take the right it will lead you another part of the forest and the cave" she informed us and we headed to our areas.

* * *

><p>As I walked down the path I think to myself 'this place is beautiful.' "Um time to eat" I yell as I place the food down and pokemon came running out left and right. I smiled at the different pokemon I saw.<p>

"Cu cubone"

"Hello there little guy" I say reaching down to pet him. I them pull out my pokedex for some information.

"Cubone the ground type pokemon it wears the skull of its dead mother on its head. When it becomes lonesome, it is said to cry loudly."

"Poor thing" I say as I pet him.

"Jacinda" yelled Don.

"Coming, I got to go little guy" I say getten up and began to head back to the house.

* * *

><p>"Hey what took you so long" said Don as I came in.<p>

"Just playing with some pokemon" I explained.

"Dinner is served" announced August grandfather and we toke our seats as he handed us a plate. "So where do you two live?"

"I live in Vermilion City" I say.

"And I live in Saffron City" answered Don.

"Two great places to live," he said, "hey there is plenty here why not let your pokemon out."

"Alright come on out you guys" I grinned releasing charmander, Pidgey, and Psyduck.

"Lets go Buldasaur" said Don.

"You two have some very healthy looking pokemon" he smiled petting each of them. "I want to thank you all again for allowing August to travel with you."

"It no problem at all" I tell him with a smile.

"So I heard you all help feed the pokemon today" grandfather said.

"Yeah there a lot of different varieties" Don said with a smile.

"What the story with Cubone" I asked?

"Cubone" questioned August?

"Yeah while I was feeding the pokemon he came up to me and allowed me to pet him" I explained.

"Oh Cubone story is a sad one" explained grandfather letting out a long sigh. "He originally lived in Lavender Tohim but them Team Rocket invaded the place."

"What did they want" asked Don?

"Team Rocket tried to steal the Cubone to sell their valuable skulls. His mother Marowak was killed trying to protect him," he said, "A women there found him. She buried him mother in the Pokémon Tower and took him in trying to help him but he resisted her so she brought him here."

"But this is the first time he ever came out during feeding time he usually stays hidden," August informed me with a smile, "you must be special."

"Yes it good to see that his coming out of his shell to someone" said her Grandfather with a smile.

"Hey you guys where are we going after this" asked August?

"Oh that reminds me August I need you to take some pokemon medicine to your cousins Melanie" asked her Grandfather?

"Where dose she live" I asked?

"It's called the Hidden Valley," he told us, "its located a little closer to Vermilion City."

"Hey theres a gym there" reminded Don.

"Alright looks like that where we're heading" I say with a smile. "Can I use your phone?"

"Of course it right in the living room" she said. I put my plate in the sink before I head to the living room. The moment I found the phone I called my dad.

"Hi dad" I say when he answers.

"Jacinda sweet heart how are you" Dad said with a smile.

"Fine I meet an other friend and don't worry this ones a girl," I reassured him, "her names August and we are at her grandfathers daycare center."

"Good at lease your some where secure" he sighed.

"Yeah also our next destination is in Vermilion City" I tell him.

"The gym leader and I were close friends when we were young still are" he told me.

"Really" I asked?

"Yeah I'll give him a call and tell him your on your way" he told me.

"Thanks how are things going" I asked?

"Everything good on this end you brother is spending all his time training" he tells me.

"Tell him I said hi and that I love him" I say and began to yown.

"Alright babe I a let you go so you can get some sleep but call me when you get the chance"

"Love you" I say, he repeats and hangs up.

"Alright everyone lets turn in for the night" announced Grandfather as I returned. We said our goodnights and retreated to our room. I returned my pokemon before laying down to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Cuuuuuuu" I had woken up with a fright at a howling sound.<p>

"Cuuuuuu" I look out the window trying to see where the sound was coming from but couldn't pin point it's location. "Charmander" I call releasing her from her poke ball. She look around confused wondering what the problem was until she heard the moaning sounds. I motion for her to follow me be before we headed out the room. We tip toed through the house trying not to disturb anyone's sleep before exiting the back door in the kitchen. The sounds where coming from the woods so we followed. We walked a good distance before exiting into a clearing.

"Cuuuuuuuuuuuu" I turned towards the cry to see the Cubone I encountered earlier. He was facing a lake, tears were running down his face. I walked up to him, my heart breaking with every step.

"Cubone" I say when I got closer to him, touching him lightly on the head. He jumped at my presents but soon relaxed. "Can we sit down" I asked he nodded wiping his face? "I heard about your mom, I'm so sorry."

"Char" agreed Charmander sitting on the other side of him.

"You know I lost my mom when I was young too" I tell them. They look up at me waiting for me to continue. "I don't really remember her, but everyone would always tell me about. How good of a trainer she was, how much I look like her, and how much she loved me." Both Charmander and Cubone climed into my chest and rested against my chest. "Your mother loved you very much Cubone," I tell him, "she wouldn't want you to hide away but to enjoy lican and live it to the fullest." We sit there watching the full moon, I then look down to see both Cubone and Charmander has fallen asleep. I smile, get up, and carry them back to the house.

* * *

><p>Alright you guys hope you all enjoy the next update will be soon I've already started working on it. Also I think in another chapter I said Don lived somewhere else I going to go through them and seem if so I will change it. Please leave me a review but no flame just suggestions or advise.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Alright everyone I hope you like it so far I'm starting to get over my writers block I got a lot of ideas for this story. I'm so excited about starting college and I still will update as much as I can so do worry with that being said here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacinda POV<strong>

"Beep beep beep beep" I groaned as I reach for my watch. It read 8:00 am 'why am I up so early' I questioned myself. I look to see charmander and cubone still sleeping and smiled. 'I wonder if anyone else is up' I say as I head down stairs. "Good morning" I say as I spot August.

"Hey good morning I was just about to make breakfast want to help" she asked with a smile.

"Sure" I say and wash my hands. "So why are you up early?"

"I've always been a morning person" she said.

"Same here, hey I ran into Cubone last night" I inform her.

"Really I had heard him crying last night but it suddenly stopped" she told me.

"Yeah I comfort him and brought him back here with me" I say with a smile.

"Your really something special Jacinda" she smiled. I thanked her and began to make pancakes.

"Good morning" we turned to see Don entering the room.

"Hey how'd you sleep" asked August.

"Good thanks for asking" he replied.

"Want to help with breakfast" I asked. We put him on bacon duty but quickly realize that was a mistake seeing as he was eating some.

"Good morning I see you all made breakfast" said Grandfather as he entered the room.

"Of would be done by now if Don stops eating all the bacon" I tell him.

"I did say anything when you ate that pancake" said Don.

"I ate one" I said.

"We'll let's eat what we do have" laughed Grandfather. I went upstairs to get my pokeballs, charmander, and Cubone. "Hey you guys time to eat" I say. They nodded and followed me to the kitchen.

"I seem Cubone was with you last night" said Grandfather with a smile. Realizing that he was the center of attention Cubone hide behind me. I smiled while releasing Pidgey and Psyduck and placing a bowl of food on the floor and after some hesitation Cubone joined them.

"Wow this is the first time he's ever interacted with other pokemon" smiled August.

"Hey you guys I thinking about giving my pokemon nicknames" I tell them.

"That' good I have noticed that trainers who name their pokemon have stronger bond with them" informed Grandfather.

"Charmander, Psyduck, and Pidgey" I called them to attention. As they look my way I began going over a list of names in my head. "I want to give you all nicknames" they jumped up and cries with joy. We all laughed at their excitement "alright Charmander," she stepped forward grinning, "what about Kenna."

"Oh that's a perfect name," said August, "doesn't it mean born of fire."

"Yeah that why I chose it, do you like it Charmander " I asked hopefully.

"Charmander" she cried jumping into my arms. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I take that as a yes" laughed Don.

"Okey now Psyduck," i say putting Kenna down, "how about Kai." He cried with joy and I laughed petting him on the head. "And Pidgey what about Fei." Pidgey flew to, landing on my shoulder, nudging me withher head.

"Those are very fine names" Grandfather told with a smile.

"What dose Fei and Kai mean" asked August?

"I believe fei means to fly and Kai mean sea" I tell them.

"Cool" smiled Don. While we were talking about the name we did see grandfather exit the room.

"So when are we leaving" asked August?

"I'd say we leave soon so we can get an early start" suggested Don.

"Yeah," I agreed, "do you have all your stuff pack?"

"Yep got all the thing I think I will need" she told us. Seeing Don bag I ran upstairs to get mine and returned to the living room.

"Grandfather we getting ready to go" called August as I returned my pokemon to the balls.

"Cu" sighed Cubone.

"Don't worry Cubone I come back to see you" I tell him petting him on the head.

"Hold on a second" said Grandfather coming out of the back room. "For your kindness to my granddaughter I want to give you two these." Don and my eyes lite up as he handed use each pokemon eggs. They were in a protective case with a poke ball on top.

"Oh thank you" we said with a smile.

"I informed your cousin your were on your way, please be careful" he said giving her a hug. We walked out the house saying our goodbyes.

"Cu cubone" cried jumping into my arms.

"It looks like Cubone wants to go with you" said Grandfather with a smile.

"Is that true" I asked with a smile? He nodded and I reached for a poke ball, tapped it against his skull, and watch him disappear inside.

"Oh Jacinda I'm so happy for you" said August with smile and with one last wave of goodbye we set off.

* * *

><p>As we walked towards our destination we talked about what we wanted to do with our lives. August wants to take over the family daycare center and become the best breeder while Don wants to be the world most powerful pokemon trainer.<p>

"What about you Jacinda" asked August?

"I never really put much thought in to it but, I do like traveling" I say.

"Hey what pokemon do you think will hatch out of the eggs" said Don.

"I don't know but I can't wait. Just then smoke filled the area blinding us.

"What is this" coughed Don.

"I don't know, Fei" I yell grabbing her pokeball. I then felt presence reach for my belt and my egg. As soon as it all started it was over. I still had Fei's poke ball and released her. "Fei blow this smoke away" I demand. I reach don to see that my pokemon were gone. "Those assholes stole are pokemon" I yell. Both Don and August reach down to realize this was true.

"And our eggs" said Don.

"Fei fly around and see if you can find anything" I commanded and she nodded and flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>With the thieves<strong>

The two thieves made it back to their cabin "Hahahaha we got them good didn't we." said a man looking at all the poke balls on the table

"Yeah we did Butch we even got some pokemon eggs out of it" said the female with a smile.

"So Cassidy will the boss be pleased" asked Butch.

"Yes but I think one more pokemon rad and were good" said Cassidy with a smile, "Now come on let's move this poke balls out of sight."As they were puting the poke balls in a bag one of them fell releasing a pokemon.

"Oh shit" said Cassidy seeing the Cubone.

* * *

><p><strong>Fei's POV<strong>

I flew in every direction looking for any clues I could find and that's when I spotted the cabin. I flew down peking in the window to see a women with golden hair and a man with green hair.

'So there the ones who toke the poke balls' I thought. I then see one of them falling release the Cubone from the daycare center.

"Cubone" I cried and he looked at me with shock.

"Hey is that a Pidgey" said Butch.

"Those people are pokemon thieves they stole you and the other" I inform him.

"Go get it Butch" command Cassidy. As he reach the door Cubone used headbut in his stomach and hit the female with his bone in her knee.

"Go find help I'll hold them off" he said. I gasps and quickly flew back to Jacinda.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacinda POV <strong>

"Hey you guys lets look around and see if we can find anything" suggested Don.

"Arf arf" I turn to see officer Jenny and her Growlithe.

"I heard the commotion what happened here" she asked?

"Some people came and stole are pokemon and our pokemon eggs" I tell her.

"Did they cover the area in black smoke" she questioned?

"Yeah how'd you know" I asked?

"Two other groups as come in with the same report" she informed me.

"Hey you guys I found something" yelled August. We quickly ran to her to see a piece of torn clothing stuck on a bush.

"Growlithe see if you can get a sent off of it" commanded Jenny. He sniffed and began barking running in the direction of the scent.

"Come on" I cried and we ran off with him. As where running through the wood I spot Fei. "Fei did you find something"

"Pigaaa" she cried flying in the same direction as growlithe. We didn't run long until we came to a cabin.

"Why you little bastard get over here" cried a female voice inside. The door was then suddenly push open and out came Cubone.

"Cubone I cried with joy. He smiled and ran to me.

"Get back here" yelled the two thevies exiting the cabin.

"So it was you two Cassidy and Butch" said officer Jenny.

"Who are they" asked August?

"Their nothing but a bunch of team rocket scum, you two are under arrest" yelled officer Jenny.

"We'll see about that come on out Raticate" yelled Cassidy. Cubone jump out of my arms facing the opponent.

"You want to battle Cubone" I asked and he nodded.

"Use bite Raticate" command Cassidy. He let out a battle cry as he ran towards Cubone.

"Dodge and use Bone Club" I yell. Cubone easily dodge the attack and proceed to hit Raticate in the head. "Now use headbutt" at full speed Cubone ramed it's head into Raticate sending it flying.

"Raticate" yelled Cassidy relizing her pokemon was unable to battle.

"Now Growlithe" cried Jenny. Growlithe tackled Cassidy and Butch to the ground and Jenny race over hthem putting them in handcuffs.

* * *

><p>We got all our pokemon back and our eggs were free from harm."You'll pay when we get out" yelled Cassidy as the police car drove away.<p>

"Thank you all for your help today in rescuing this pokemon" said officer Jenny shaking our hands.

"It was no problem at all" I say with a smile.

"I'll tell my sisters about you all so if you ever need any help they'll be there" she said. With one last wave goodbye we walked down the path to our next destination.

* * *

><p>Alright everyone hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I feel like I should add more to the ending what do you think. I having trouble coming up with a name for Cubone If you have any ideas let me know. Please review but no flames and the next chapter will be up soon.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone hope you all been good and healthy and I want to thank those who have stuck with this story and haven't givin up on it. I was also glad to see I have gained some more followers. Also for those of you who read inuyasha fanfiction I will be posting one up soon. I going to put the summery in my profile so if your interested keep a look out for it now one with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacinda POV<strong>

After our encounter with Team Rocket we had stopped to have lunch beside a lake. While I was making the sandwiches August was passing out the pokemon food and Don was making lemonade.

"Hey Jacinda is the food done yet" asked August.

"Yes" I say.

"And so is the lemonade" we than set the picnic blanket.

"Time for lunch everyone" I cried as I released my pokemon followed by Don and August. While the pokemon dug in so did we. "So August how long until we reached your cousins house."

"Actually I've never made the trip myself but my grandfather says it about a day or two from the house" she tells use.

"Then it on to Vermilion City," said Don, "so Jacinda which pokemon will you use?"

"Cubone because of his resistance to electric types and I'm also going to use Kenna" I informed them.

"Awesome I'm planing on catching a ground type before we get to the next gym" he said.

"I'm so excited I can't wait" smiled August.

"Yeah this is why I envy my brother" I told them, "while I was stuck at home he was out here having so much fun."

"Yeah minus team rocket" said Don and we all agreed as we finished the last of our lunch. When everyone was we each began taking turn cleaning up before heading on the road. not long after we got back on the road two girls came up to us.

"Hey you guys want to battle" they asked referring to Don and I.

"Yeah sure" we both agreed with a smile.

"Alright how about a tag battle" she smiled, "oh and by the way my name is Ann."

"And my name is April now let get started come on out Vaporeon" she cried.

"You to Jolteon." I frowned Kai and Fei are both weak against electric and Kenna and Cubone are weak against water.

"Cubone" I call out.

April wasting no time "Vaporeon use water gun on Cubone." Vaporeon cried as it let out a jet of water. "Quick Bulbasaur counter it with razor leaf." Both there attacks meet in the middle nether one letting up.

"Come on Jolteon thundershock."

"Cubone headbutt" before Jolteon even had a chance to attack Cubone rammed his head hard in his side causing him to crash into Vaporeon. "Now Bulbasaur use vine whip on Jolteon." "And Cubone use Bonemerang." Vines wrapped around Jolteons body lifting him into the air. Cubone then released his bone knocking the pokemon in the head.

"Jolteon is unable to battle" yelled out August.

"Vaporeon use aurora beam" growled April. "Bulbasaur leech seed" as multicolored beam shot out of its mouth hitting Bulbasaur a seed hit Vaporeon in the head causing it to cry out as its powers were being drained.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle" announced August

"Now Cubone use headbutt" I demanded.

"Water gun" yelled April but it was useless the leech seed was taking it effect slowing the attack down allowing Cubone to easily dodge it. The attack sent Vaporeon flying through the are "Bonemerang" Cubone sent it bone flying hitting Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle victory goes to Jacinda and Don. We shouted with joy.

"Hey thanks for the battle" said April with a smiled.

"Your welcome" I returned as they began to walk away.

"Congratulation" smiled August.

"Bulba" Bulbasaur looked away sadly.

" Hey girl it alright you did great out there" praised Don petting her on the head.

"And so did you Cubone" I smiled a down at him we then continued on and for the rest of the afternoon we each took turns battling trainers that crossed our path while August was the referee. We had finally stopped at a lake for a break.

"Man it seems like everyone wants to battle today" said Don.

"I now right but it dose help our pokemon gain experience" I tell him as I look over at our pokemon noticing that Kenna was gone. "Hey you guys seen Kenna?"

"And Bulbasaur" said Don getting up looking around.

"BOOM" we looked to the sky to see it was about to rain. We returned our pokemon and began looking for the missing two. "Kenna" I called.

"Bulbasaur were are you" fire shot up toward the sky knowing it was Kenna we ran towards it. By the time we got to them it was pouring down. They were in the doorway of a cabin.

"Are you two alright we were worried" I tell them.

"Char Charmander" spoke Kenna as if saying she was sorry and we all entered the cabin. I then signaled Kenna to help we with the fire place. With the fire lite we were able to see better.

"This place is creepy" said August.

"Yeah but at least were out on the rain" spoke Don.

"And I doesn't look like its going to stop anytime soon" I say looking out the window. "We might as well get comfortable."

"Hey is there anything to eat" Don asked?

"I go see If this place got anything" Asaid August heading into the kitchen while Don and I set out our sleeping bags.

"Jacinda" said Don.

I turned "Yes umm" I was cut off as Don firmly pressed his lips to mine. I slowly began to kiss back before he pulled away.

"I been wanting to do that before we got back on the road" he smirked. before I could respond a loud scream erupted from the kitchen.

"Whats wrong" I asked as we bust in.

"I found some soup in the cabinet but then something reach out a grabbed me." She said shaking, "it went down the hallway." We left August in the kitchen and searched looking in every room.

"I don't see anything" said Don looking around.

"Haunter" cried a voice I screamed as it headed towards me.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip" yelled Don. I looked up to see a hunter and pulled out my pokedex. Haunter, the Gas Pokémon. After evolving from Gastly, this Haunter can learn the dream eater and psychic attracts. "Now use razor leaf" the attack sent him flying into the wall allowing Don throw a pokeball.

"Cool you caught a haunter" I smiled.

"Yeah let's go show August" he grinned and we ran back towards the kitchen. "Hey August is was a haunter that was scaring you and I caught him."

"Oh cool" she smiled.

"Alright how about we turn in for the night" I say with a smile. We finished making the soup and all laid don for the night.

* * *

><p>Alright everyone hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I feel like I should add more to the ending what do you think. Still trying to find a name for Cubone If you have any ideas let me know. Please review but no flames and the next chapter will be up soon. Please review and tell me what you think or you can pm me anytime.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone been having a writers block with this story trying to think of how it will play out, when will Jacinda meet Ash how there relationship will play out ex. but I won't be giving up on this story. For this chapter I not going to reveal to much but something is going to happen and it involves Don still debating on making him the good guy or bad guy what do you think. There will be rated M in later chapters.**

**Ps I'm making Jacinda the same age as Ash I had her at thirteen but I'm changing it and Ash will be aging. Please remember to review :)**

* * *

><p>"Now Kenna use dig to dodge" commanded Jacinda. They had got back on the road early but not soon after Jacinda as challenge to a battle by a boy and his Elekid.<p>

"Be careful Elekid it can pop up anywhere" Elekid began to look around frantically. "Now use shadow claw" the ground around Elekids feet began to crumble and Kenna shot out hitting him directly in its stomach. "finish it with flamethrower."

"Elekid is unable to battle The winner is Jacinda" announced August.

"Hey thanks for the battle" He said returning his pokemon.

"No problem" replied Jacinde with a smile. "Good job Kenna." She praised petting her on the head.

"Alright you guys Melanie house is this way" August informed us. We turned and walked through a dense forest.

"She lives in here" asked Don Looking around.

"Yeah her house can be really tricky to get to but don't worry because I have a map" she reassured us. We continued on until we came to a lake. "Hmm that's weirded her house should be right here?"

"Um August we went the wrong way" I tell her.

"Why do you say that" she asked?

"Because her house is over there" I pointed across the lake. She look up and sure enough there was a small cottage.

"i told you it was over there Jacinda" she said looking away blushing. We all laughed as we walked around the lake. "Melanie" yelled August.

"August is that you" a girl with blue hair came out to greet us. "I see you brought companions."

"Yes these are my friends Jacinda and Don. We brought the for and medican for you." August reaching into her bag to get the supplies.

"Can I use your phone?" asked Don.

"Yes when you walking in you will make a right to the kitchen it right there on the counter" informed Melanie.

"Thanks"

"Now August Jacinda can you two help me take this stuff to the storage around back?"

* * *

><p>With Don<p>

"Hello mother"

"Hi son how are you, where are you"

"I'm find we stopped at August cousins house to drop off some pokemon food" he informed her.

"And how is Your friend Jacinda doing?" she asked.

"Um fine her pokemon are getting stronger she told me how she plans on using Cubone in her gym battle."

"Smart girl" she simply said. Don thought he hear anger in her voice but dismissed it. "Do you like her?

"What" he asked as he was caught of guarded.

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah she is really nice" she said with a smile. " um mother I know you hate it when I question you but every time we talk you asks about Jacinda. Do you know her?

"In a way yes now when will you be arriving in Vermilian city?

"Looking at the map of where we are I'd say about in two to three day at the most" he said.

"Good, now when you earn your third gym badge I want you to lead Jacinda and her friend to the woods outside of town.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Silence" she hissed, "you will do as your told or there will be consequences."

"Y-y-yes mother" shuttered Don.

"Good now call again when you get to Vermilian city" she said and hung up. Don was shaking when he hung up the phone. He tried to make it seen like his mother was a calm and gentle but in reality she was anything but. She demanded perfection in everything is did and would go to any length to see it happen. Don knew his mother was a dangerous women but he had yet to see how dangerous.

* * *

><p>Jacinda P.O.V<p>

"Hey Don are you okey?" I asked. When he came out he look like he was afraid of something.

"Oh yeah just lost in though for a minute" he said jumping back to his happy self. I surged and continue to pass out bowl of food.

"Alright everyone time to eat" called Melanie. Pokemon from all over came out. There were oddishs, staryu, rattata, and paras.

"So all of these pokemon were abandon?" I asked.

"Sadly yes and a lot of them don't want trainers anymore that is why I don't allow anyone to catch them." She informed me. Suddenly a balled object shot out of the ground and attacked the other pokemon. "Oh no it's back." The pokemon stopped it attack and revealed itself to be a sandshrew. "He is the reason I've been so low on pokemon food."

"Is he one of the abandon pokemon?" I asked.

"No he is a wild pokemon that comes here and attacks and eats all the food from the other pokemo" informed Melanie.

"Bulbasaur let go" called Don, "if he's wild than that means I can catch him right?"

"Yes go ahead" said Melanie

"Bulbasaur use vine wipe" vines came out of her back and attacked the sandshrew stopping him from harming another pokemon. The sandshrew then jump in the air and went into rollout. "Dodge it Bulbasaur" and dodge she did but it's rollout kept getting faster and faster until it finally landed a hit sending Bulbasaur flying across the ground. "bulbasaur are you alright?" asked Don.

"Bulbasaur" she reassured but we could tell that attack to a lot out of her she was extremely out of breath.

"Don you have to end this soon I don't think she can take another attack like that" I tell him.

"Right okey Bulbasaur use razor leaf" commanded Don. but before the leaves made contact sandshrew rolling ball stopped and began to spin rapidly cause ing the leaves to bound right off of him not doing a thing. He then processed its attack bulbasaur dodged but she was slowing down. 'I have to think of how to get it off balance' he thought. "bulbasaur angle your vine so when he come towards you he will shoot up in the air." Bulbasaur at the last minute curled it's vine from the ground to in the air.

"Sand, sandshrew" paniced sandshrew as it was falling.

"Now Bulbasaur use leech seed" said Don. Sandshrew cried out as its energy was drained to half. "And now use Take Down." Her head connected with its stomach sending up him rolling on the ground when he finally stopped he was unconscious. He threw a poke ball at it where it shuck three times before sealing the pokemon inside.

"Congratulation Don" I say with a smile as we walked to him.

"Yeah now you don't have to worry anymore Melanie" said August.

"Yes thank you Don" she said with a smile.

"No problem I've been wanting to catch a ground type before the next gym" Don said excitedly.

"And a really powerful one at that" I say.

"So would you all like to stay the night or do you want to get on your way?" asked Melanie.

"I would like to get back on the road I just can't wait to get to the next gym" said Don we all agreed and Melanie lead us to the road.

"This road will take you to route six there will be a sign telling which way is Vermilian city" said Melanie with a smile. We said our goodbyes promising to come visit.

* * *

><p>We walked for about an hour and a half before we stopped by a stream for lunch. While I finished the sandwiches Don and August set out pokemon food. When everything was done we released our pokemon.<p>

"Hey sandshrew" said Don walking up to him. "If you travel with use you won't have to steal food anymore would you like that?"

"Sand sandshrew" he nodded with a smile and Don put a big bowl of food down for him and the other pokemon.

"So how long until we get to Vermilion city?" asked August.

"Looking at the map about a day or two" replied Don.

"Hey Don I just realized something" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Your egg is silver and mine is gold" I say looking between them.

"Yeah so" he said.

"I think I've seen this eggs before but they were a different color" I say and then Don egg begins to glow. He quickly toke the glass case off of it and set it on the table. It glowed for half a minute be for it formed into a silver colored eevee with a white mane and white tipped tail.

"Vee" it gave a soft cry.

"Oh hi eevee" said Don reaching out to pet it.

"Wow I've never seen an eevee this color before" I say looking amazed. The other pokemon came over and welcomed our new edition.

"Remember Don you have to capture it" reminded August.

"Oh right, okey eevee I'm going to put you in your poke-ball" he said and it cooked it head to the side in confusion. Don reassured that it was okey and gently taped the ball against its head. It open and eevee was sucked inside. After the capture was complete Don released it.

"Here you go Don" said August heading him a bottle. He than cradled the eevee in his arms to feed it. "Even though they are different eggs they appeared around the same time. It won't be long before your egg hatched Jacinda."

"I can't wait" I said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everyone hope you enjoy this chapter the next one is almost finished and should be post sometime this weekend please review or pm me with comment, questions or advise :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone hope your enjoying this story so far i think I'm pretty much over my writers block also I will be rewriting the first three chapters so keep so keep a look out. I won't keep you so on with the story and please review :)**

* * *

><p>Jacinda P.O.V<p>

"Finally" said August as we saw the Vermilion City sign after walking for two day with a low supply of food we were happy to see some civilization.

"Man I thought we would never get here" said Don stretching out his arms.

"I now right hey let's head over to the pokemon center to get something to eat" I suggested. After asking for directions we found the pokemon center and ordered some food.

"So Don will you use Sandshrew for your gym battle?" I asked.

"Yeah though we haven't battled with each other we have been going through his moves to see all he knows" he informed me.

"What dose he know?" asked August.

"He knows poison sting, rollout, rapid spin, and dig" he said.

"Rapid spin is the move he used when he deflected Bulbasaurs razor leaf" I reminded him.

"Oh that's right hey you guys ready to go to the gym" he said jumping up.

"You guys go ahead I meet you there" I say as they exited the building I went to use the phone. I was calling dad to let him know I had made it to Vermilion city but there were no answer. 'Maybe they stepped out' I though as I headed for the exit.

"Hey kid you want to battle" I turned to see a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes wearing a smug look on her face.

"Yeah sure" I say.

"Really even though your going to lose" she said with a smirk.

"And what makes you think I'll lose" I say getting angry.

"Because no one can beat my pokemon" she said.

"Well I'll just have to prove you wrong" I say and we head over to the battle ground on the side of the pokemon center.

"Alright this will be a one on one battle come on out Nidoran" she called the purple pokemon with red eyes.

"Lets go kenna" I called out my charmander.

"Nidoran use horn attack" she commanded.

"Dodge it" I say. Kenna easily dodged Nidoran trying to thrust its horn into her.

"Alright then use poison sting" she growled.

"Flamethrower" I commanded her flamethrower burned up the poison sting rendering it useless. "Now use scratch" Kenna landed a successful hit but then stopped cringing in pain

"Haa I guess you didn't realize that coming in contact with Nidoran and its spikes can leave a pokemon poison" she laughed wickedly "double kick."

"Dodge it" I say but it was no use the poison has taken a lot of damage but it self causing Kenna to slow down. She was hit directly in her chest sending her rolling on the ground.

"I told you our pathetic little pokemon wouldn't beat mine" she sneered. I growled and reach for my poke ball to call her back.

"Carmander" growled Kenna getting up she turned to me shaking her head.

"You want more Nidoran finish this with another horn attack" she said with a smile.

"Kenna I now you can win dodge and use dragon claw" I encourage. This time she was able to dodge and came back with a strong attack. "Now use flamethrower." It was a direct hit and Nidoran was unable to battle.

"What" The girl growled and returned her pokemon. "You and your pathetic little pokemon won't beat me next time" and with that she walked away.

"Good job Kenna" I started but them she passed out. I yelled her name in panic before picking her up and running into the pokemon center.

* * *

><p>"Nurse Joy" I yell.<p>

"Oh dear what happened" she asked.

"We where in a battle and she got poisoned " I tell her.

"Alright don't you worry well have her healed in no time" she said and rolled her through the double doors. I wanted to go with her but I need I couldn't so I went into the waiting room.

"Um hi" I turned to see a boy with a pikachu on his shoulder. "I couldn't help but over hear about you pokemon."

"Yeah we got into a battle and she got poison but nurse joy is going to fix her up" I tell.

"Well that good she was a Charmander right?" He asked.

"Yeah she is" I tell him.

"Did you get her from Professor Oak?"

"Yeah" I say with a smile.

"That cool I remember when I went to go get my first pokemon all the starters were gone. I thought I wouldn't be able to start my journey but the professor gave me pikachu" he told me rubbing his pokemon on the head.

"That cool were do you live" I asked.

"I live in Pallet Town" he said.

"Oh cool I live in Viridian City" I say with a smile.

"Is this a pokemon egg" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah I got it from my friends grandfather he owns a pokemon daycare center" I tell him.

"Do you know what kind of pokemon it is?" He asked

"No but my friend said it should hatch soon" I said hopefully.

"So how long have you been on you been traveling?" he asked.

"You no I stop keeping track" I say as I pulled out my calendar. "I left on the first of June so it been a month."

"Wow you got here fast but then again me and my friend got lost for two week on our way here" he tells me.

"Wow have you challenge the gym leader yet?" I asked.

"Yeah I used pikachu we lost the first time but won the second" he informed me.

"How did you win?" I asked.

"Well the gym leader told us how he evolved his pokemon Raichu the moment he got him and didn't work on his speed while he was a pikachu. So I used pikachu agility to win" He told me.

"Wow that cool" I say.

"What pokemon will you use?" he asked.

"My Cubone" I tell him.

"That's good seeing how a ground type is not effected by an electric type" he praised.

"Yeah I just realized I didn't get your name" I tell him with a smile.

"Oh right its Ash Ketchum" he says with a smile.

"Wait are you Delia son?" I asked.

"Yeah are you Jacinda?"

"Yes I meet her when I was getting my first pokemon" I say with a smile.

"She told me about you it nice to finally meet you" he said extending his hand. I shake it and we see Nurse Joy heading over to use with my pokemon.

"She is just fine now and Ash there is a phone call for you." I returned Kenna to her poke ball and walk with Ash over to the phone.

"Hi Ash oh Jacinda is that you" said Ashes mom.

"Yes it me" I say with a smile.

"oh I'm so glade you two have meet did you win your gym badges?" She asked.

"Jacinda just got here today but I did" said Ash showing off his badge.

"Congratulation Ash and good luck to you Jacinda" she said with a smile.

"Thanks" I say.

"Okey well I'm not going to keep you just make sure you call me when you reach your next destination that means both of you" she said looking between both of use.

"We will" we said in union and hung up. We had went back to the waiting room. We released our pokemon to let them get acquainted and began talking about our pokemon and how we had caught them.

"It looks like our Charmanders are getting along" say watching them interact with each other. "It's terrible what his last owner did."

"I know but Charmander proved himself strong in the end" he said with pride.

"Their lucky to have a trainer like you" I say with a smile causing him to look away blushing.

"oh I forgot I have to get going me and my friends got tickets to board the St. Anne and I'm suppose to meet them up there" he told me looking at the time.

"That cool I hope we meet up again" I say.

"I'm sure we will" he said with a smile and headed for the exit. Just as he left my friends came in.

"Hey Jacinda what happen with you" asked August. I told them about the battle and how Kenna got poison.

"Oh no well I'm glade she is okey" said Don.

"Hey did you win" I asked.

"Yeah" he smiled showing off his badge. "By the way we ran into some people up there." I turned to see my Dad, brother and his friends coming in.

"Hey what are you guys doing here" I asked giving them each hug.

"The gym leader Lt. Surge is an old friend off mine and I wanted to watch your battle" He tells me with a smile.

"So Justin how is your training for the Pokémon League?" I asked.

"It was going fine until they cancelled it" he said bitterly.

"What, how come?" I asked.

"There was a really bad fire up there so it's cancelled until further notices" explained my dad.

"Wow that's two bad but at least now it gives me more time to catch up" I smirked.

"Like you'll be able to beat me" he said playfully punching me in my arm.

"Hey lets see your guys pokemon" suggested May we all agrees and released our pokemon. I went first releasing my Charmander, Psyduck, Pidgey, and Cubone. Don went after me with Bulbasaur, Hunter, Sanshrew, and Eevee. Lastly was August with her meowth. At that moment my pokemon egg began to glow. I toke it out of it case and set it on the table. It glowed brightly before forming into a golden furred vulpix.

"Wow both you and Don have rare pokemon" Austin looked amazed.

"Yeah there so cute" cooed May.

I take my new pokemon into the pokemon center to have Nurse Joy check it over. She wanted to see Don's eevee as well. After beaming them in perfect health I feed her and put her in her poke ball before releasing her again.

"Your pokemon are looking good" praised my dad.

"Thanks" I smiled at him.

"Hey so what do you guys want to do?" asked Don.

"Well I'm not going to challenge the gym until tomorrow so how about we look around the city" I suggest. Everyone agreed and we headed it.

* * *

><p>We had spent the next couple of hours exploring the city stopping to either pick up more supplies or just doing some site seeing. We had talked with a man who was in charge of the pokemon fan club and he praised all off use on how well we were raising our pokemon. When we finally got back to the Pokemon Center It was 10:00 pm.<p>

"Man I'm tired" yawed Don.

"I know we've been walking all day" said August.

"Vee Eevee" cried Don's Eevee and it jumped out of his arms and ran off.

"Eevee come back" said Don running after her.

"Should we all go" asked May.

"No you guys stay here we'll be back soon" I say and August and I ran to catch up to Don.

"I lost her" he said and I released Fei.

"Fei find Eevee" I commanded her and she flies off while we look around the area.

* * *

><p>With Fei<p>

'Where did that hatchling go' I thought looking around the forest area outside of the city. I come to a clearing and the silver pokemon in the present of a woman. I quickly turn and head back to find Jacinda.

* * *

><p>"Pigaaa" I looked up to see Fei flying towards use.<p>

"Did you find her?" I asked she flew off towards the woods with August, Don and I in toe. We came to a clearing to see Eevee with a woman. When Eevee saw us she ran back to Don.

"Long time no see Jacinda" the women hissed.

"What the hell are you doing here" I growled looking into the eyes of my former step mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everyone hope you enjoy this chapter I was looking at this pokemon timeline and I realize that Ash is a month behind in starting his journey then from the show but its okey. And also as you can see Jacinda's step mom is there you can imagine how that's going to turn out I'll let you know this now it's not going to be good. Next chapter coming up soon please remember to review or pm me for any questions, comment, or advise :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Okey here is the next chapter hope you enjoy. The first three chapters have be rewritten plus chapter five the parts were it reveals Dons family life. please review and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p>Jacinda P.O.V<p>

"What are you doing here Maddison" glared hatefully at her.

"Why I came to see my lovely child of course" She informed. I looked confused before out of the corner of my eye Don moved towards her.

"Don" I looked on in shock as he stood by her.

"So you've meet my son Jacinda" she wrapped her hand around his shoulder. Don wouldn't look up but I could see he was slightly shaking. I was about to speak what her dragonite came out from behind the trees. "I told you you'll be seeing me again."

"August get out of here" I whisper to her knowing this would end badly

"Oh no nether of you are going anywhere" dragontie then releases a power gust send use crashing into the ground. He then let out flamethrower I quickly raced to August pushing her out of the way.

"Leave August out of this" I growled holding my shoulder where the fire made contact.

"Oh no I can't do that shes a witness" she smirked evilly.

"Mother stop why are you doing this" questioned Don looking shocked I new then that he had nothing to do with this. She turned to him and backed hand him in the face. Eevee growled and Tackle her but it didn't do much damage. Madison then kicked it it in the face. Don ran to him and cradled him in his arms with tears running down his face.

"Dragonite Hyper Beam" she commanded the attack made context with the ground. The impact sent us flying backwards. I hissed in pain as I landed on my burnt shoulder. "Again" the attack sent August into a tree reducing her unconscious.

"August" both Don and I cried out. I ran to her but Dragonite flew in front me and hit me in the chest with its tail. I fell to the ground coughing up blood.

"If I had known you would be such a pain I would have killed you six years ago along with you mother" she confessed. I ran to August again this time I reached her. I grabbed her and ran.

"Pidgey" I called reaching for my pokeball but it was empty. 'That right I never put her back in her poke ball' I looked around but didn't see her hoping she went off to find help. I stopped as I saw Dragonite fly in front off use letting out a Hyper Beam I didn't really have time to get out of the way.

* * *

><p>[Pokemon center]<p>

"Hey they've bee gone for a long time you think their okey" asked May looking worried.

"Piga Pigaaa"

"Hey look" said Arthur pointing to the sky. They looked to see a Pidgey flying toward them. It began flying around their head and pulling their clothes franticly.

"Hey little guy what's wrong" asked May reaching out to it.

"Wait isn't this Jacinda Pidgey" asked Justin looking at it closely.

"It wants us to follow it something wrong" spoke Adam. They took off following Pidgey to its destination.

* * *

><p>I slowly open my eyes groaning in pain. I looked next to me to see August next to me still unconscious. I looked around but didn't see anyone. I crawled over to August struggling to pick her up.<p>

"Their you are" said Madison coming out of the trees. Dragonite followed her dragging Don and Eevee. "I wouldn't want to miss the finally." I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "What's so funny" she asked being taking off guard.

"What would you gain from all of this?" I question.

"What do you mean?" She asked glaring.

"You loved my father corrected but he loved my mother so you killed her" I hissed and I began to stand up. "You killed her to be with my father but now I'm starting to wonder what would you gain by killing me?" She glared angrily at me and I looked to Don to see him being held to the ground by Dragonite.

"Jacinda stop" begged Don.

"You would always call me pathetic but in reality it you," I smirked, "you, wanting a man who doesn't give a rats ass about you if that's not pathetic then I don't know what is." The look in her eyes told me I went to far but I didn't care. I was showing her that no matter what she did to me I would not break.

"Dragonite" she hissed shaking in rage. I stepped in front of August body wanting to protect her. I closed my eyes when I saw the powerful hyper beam coming towards me. Though I was sad I would be leaving my dad and brother at least I would see my mom again.

"Flamethrower" at that word I opened my eyes and saw the two attacks collide. The blast of the explosion knocked me on my back over August. I could hear screaming and yelling all around be. I saw Madison on her Dragonite carrying Don away and could hear someone saying my name but everything went black.

* * *

><p>I began to wake up. I felt around to feel that I was laying in something soft most likely a bed and toke that as a meaning that I wasn't dead. I slowly open my eyes only to be blinded by sunlight. When I was able to see I looked around to see I was in the hospital. my brother was sleeping on a couch and dad was sleeping in a chair. I looked to the floor to see my pokemon all asleep on a large blanket. I looked to the clock on the wall to see it was seven in the morning. I sat up noticing my arm was in a braise and a bandage around my head. I reached for the notebook on the table and tore out pieces of paper. I then balled them up and threw them at my dad and Justin.<p>

"Oow what the" said Justin sitting up from the couch. "Oh my god Jasinda" he shot up from the couch and ran over to me. His yell woke both my father and pokemon.

"Oh sweet heart how are you feeling?" my dad asked.

"Hungry" I replied my pokemon all jumped in the bed surrounding me.

"Are you in any pain" he asked shook my head. "Justin go get the doctor."

"Is August okey?" I asked worried.

"Yes she woke up a day before you minor head injuries but nothing to worry about" he informed me.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Three days" I turned to see the doctor walk in. "How are you feeling Jacinda any pain?"

"No I'm good" I told him.

"Like August you also suffered from head injuries with a dislocated shoulder and cracked ribs. He informed me taking the bandaged and braise off. He them instructed me to move my arm around there was a slight pain but nothing serious. "I'll have the nurse give you a heat pack for it but otherwise your fine." He said with a smile.

"Thank you doctor" said my dad shaking his hand Before he left. He then pulled me in a hug. "I thought I lost you."

"We both did" said Justing hugging me on my other side." I reach out and pulled all of my pokemon in a hug.

"It was your Pidgey that lead us to you" informed my dad.

"Good girl fei" I smiled she then began to glow in a white light. my arm sunk down slightly as she got bigger. The glowing stopped to reveal a pidgeotto.

"Wow she evolved" smiled Justin.

"Jasinda" cried a voice. I looked to see August running towards me. "Are you okey?"

"Yeah you" I asked pulling her into a hug.

"Miss Jacinda" I looked up to see Officer Jenny. "I would like to ask you some question about the event I already got August statement."

"Yeahs sure" I say and began to tell her everything that happens the I could remember.

"I know this May be hard bit thank you is there anything else?" She asked.

"Yes um, she admitted to being responsible to my mothers death" I remembered.

"What" my father said shocked.

"Are you sure" she questioned.

"Yes she said she should have killed me along with her" I spoke She nodded writhing everything I said down.

"Now why did she take Don?" asked Jenny.

"He's her son but he didn't know this would happen" I quickly added.

"Yeah he was as shocked as we were" replied August.

"That's impossible" my dad said lifting his head up.

"What do you mean Mr. Smith" asked Jenny.

"Madison can't have kids" he revealed.

"How old is is" asked officer Jenny.

"Were all the same ages except he is a month older then me he had a younger sister too" I informed her.

"Is it possible she adopted dad?" asked Justin.

"Maybe but why didn't she bring him when she lived with use?" Dad questioned. We began talking about the possibility when dad notice officer Jenny was silent. "Is everything okey?"

"I remember seven years ago a report was made on a missing child" she revealed.

"Yes that was Miss Jones" remembered dad.

"She had a child" I said never knowing this.

"Yes, a son he disappeared while they were in the park she blamed herself and still looks for him to this day" he informed us.

"Two years after that a baby girl went missing" said Officer Jenny.

"You don't think" stared my dad.

"I don't know but I will put it in the report. Where does he live," I told her he lived in Saffron Citywith his grandfather she finished up writing, "Thank you for your time."

"When can I get out of here" I asked my dad.

"Today if you want I get your things and well head home" he said.

"What no" I looked shocked.

"What do you mean no I want you home so you can be safe" he said as if it was the end of the discussion.

"If I leave now shes going to think she's scared me away and won," I said getting out of bed, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I told him you wouldn't go" replied Justin with a smile causing dad to smack him in the back of the head.

"I know you just want to protect me but I'm not walking away not after everything that's happened" I told him.

"Your so stubborn just like your mother," he said pulling me in a hug, "alright fine you can stay."

"Thanks dad" I smiled.

"I'm staying too"announced August.

"So what now?" asked Justin.

"Well we have a gym battle to prepare for right guys" I say to my pokemon I smiled when they cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everyone hope you checked out the rewritten chapters. Next chapter coming up soon please remember to review or pm me for any questions, comment, or advise :)<strong>


End file.
